The Solstice Song
by HouseCity101
Summary: Nightclub!AU: Chansin was just a run of the mill gambler, having a pretty hard life. That is, until he encounters a mysterious nightclub in the alleyway, and meets a beautiful young songstress that will change his life forever. But however, there's something more about her than meets the eye, including the boss she works for... Chansin/Blizzaria (Chanzaria) Rating may change!
1. The Singer

**Well, hello there. It's been a while since I went to this site. If you have read my updated profile note, then you obviously know that I'm gonna be doing a new change in making my fics here.**

 **But anyways, I have recently been into the Yo-Kai Watch fandom all year, but sadly I have yet to play the games! I really want to play them so badly! But I have been watching the anime, but I've been episode hopping rather than really binge watching. But however for the time being, I have decided to create this interesting multi-fic for you fans and non-fans.**

 **Yes, this is pretty much a Chansin X Blizzaria story, but it's in a different AU I made up, where Chansin enters a nightclub and meets a very beautiful songstress who works there, under the name, Ms. Frost. This ship is pretty much underrated, and I have been developing it on my Tumblr under the ship name "Chanzaria". It's a long story, but search up Brothers!AU on my blog for more info.**

 **So anyways, this story's rating my raise up a bit due to some adult content and some sensual stuff, but I'll see what I can do! But for now, onto Chapter One!**

 **Tell me what you think! Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 **The Solstice Song — By HouseCity101**

 **Chapter One — The Singer**

I was staring at my crappy ceiling, while laying on my bed. I was thinking about how the hell could my life became unlucky as the years went by. In the past I was living in a house with my brothers, and now I'm in a crappy apartment being all alone. Not to mention having a shitty job to go along with it…

And the fact that's it becoming winter time, it was slowly getting cold in here. I would have brought a heater, but I didn't had that much money with me. Most of the time when I have a paycheck, I would always get less cash for all the hard work I put my ass into.

Damn boss…

I would always have the lottery as a solution, to maybe win a million bucks or something, but bad luck kept coming into my life. And because of that, I keep fucking loosing. And it was always pissing me off. This was also a problem since I have to pay the annoying landlord, and I was always short on money, but he would give me another chance until the deadline came out. I wanted to at least live back with my brothers, but they now moved out and continued having better lives instead of me…

And now, I'm just here, in this rundown apartment, possibly for a longer while.

After having some nice take out from the past hour, I spotted my smartphone on the nightstand as I turned it on.

It was only 11:00. I suppose that I could at least go out for a bit.

But damn was I too fucking lazy, but I have to move anyway. As I slowly got up, I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I'm glad the hot water's running this time. Because the plumber from across the street was too lazy to fix the pipes, which is why we keep getting cold water. After taking a shower, I dried off while looking myself in the mirror. I was fairly in shape though. Since I wasn't able to sign up at the local gym, I spent my time doing a bit of exercising. I wasn't really buff like one of my brothers, but this was at least good.

I then opened up my small closet and picked up the clothes I wanted to wear. A white shirt and some black pants. That would go well with my long, black coat. Once I put them on, I grabbed my things and headed out to the door. As I locked my door, I looked around the dirty-looking hallways. They look shitty as always. They really needed to fix this place up.

I was going to use the elevator, but I remembered that it was broken down for repairs again. So instead I have to walk down the goddamn stairs again. Fucking great…

Rushing gently down the stairs, I made my way to the main floor and just exited without looking around. I was freaking tired of looking at the same damn place every day anyway. I needed a better job once I quit that general store…

Outside wasn't that much freezing, but it was still cold. I could feel the brisk, cold air brushing against my face. I do love some fresh air sometimes, but man was it chilly out. I knew that I should have put on a hat, or hell even some mittens. But I somehow lost those a few weeks ago.

I then started to walk down the strange, empty streets this time of night. Since I lived downtown in the city, it wasn't really crowded at nighttime. And thank god Christmas is around the corner, because there were some buildings that were decorated it sparkling holiday lights. At least I don't have to walk in pitch darkness. Walking across the street, I wondered which place I could visit. I could at least go to the local pachinko arcade, but damn was it a bit far. I'm too lazy to find a taxi or a bus to go. Maybe tomorrow at least.

Suddenly, I heard some fading music, jazz music I suppose, coming from the far left. Curious, I slowly decided to follow the source of the noise until I came across a dark alleyway. Well, it wasn't really dark, as there was some small light deep across. I walked my way further into the alleyway until it was actually some neon light sign saying 'The Ghostbox' and 'Welcome in'.

I guess there's a new nightclub in town. I guess I do need to experience more nightlife more often.

Walking towards the metal door, I slowly opened it and took a little peek inside. There was a small hallway, lighted with some blue and white lights. And to my right, it was leading to where the music was coming from. Closing the door, I walked my way through the small hallway into what's actually a nice-looking nightclub. There were a few tables around along with a pool table, a large brown table which seems to be for poker (my kinda game), and a small bar. This place seems to be laidback, so I suppose that I wouldn't mind hanging out for a bit.

I walked my way in, ignoring the looks of a few people since I must be new here. Approaching the bar table, I sat down on one of the bar stools, resting my arms on the table. A bartender dressed in black walked up to me, wiping one of the glass cups.

"What can I get for you?" He asked.

"A vodka, with ice." I said. I originally preferred beer, but vodka I also enjoy drinking.

I barely watched the bartender preparing my drink as I turned around and experienced the nightclub for myself. I gotta admit, I admire its style. Reminds me of how nightclubs were back then in the 40s or 50s. These people really had a love for that era. But then, I spotted someone at one of the balconies, hiding in the shadows along with a few other people. They seem to be paying their attention to the stage, which the jazz musicians got off after playing their song.

I then turned my attention back to the bartender, who served me my drink. "Thanks." I spoke up before taking a nice sip of it. Damn I really needed a drink more often.

"So, are you new around here?" The bartender asked me.

"Sorta. I moved into the city a few months ago. It's pretty much shit." I then took another sip. I then turned my attention to the shadowy guy on the roof. "So, who is that guy up there?"

The bartender slightly gulped. "That's um, Ichiya Moshimoto. He is the owner of The Ghostbox. The people who work for him rarely see his actual face. But we prefer not to talk back with him. As he is a very powerful man."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?" I then let out a faint chuckle. "I bet he won't scare me…" I whispered to myself. "So who is he watching?"

"He's about to see his favorite singer at the nightclub, Ms. Frost."

Now this has finally caught my attention. "Ms. Frost, you say?"

"Why yes. She is Mr. Moshimoto's prized star. She is so popular recently that other people have been coming here more often."

The thought about this Ms. Frost person made me a bit curious though. She might look pretty sexy, but she could be just an average woman anyway. Besides, I'm not really good at attracting babes anyway. That's like one of my older brother's job. Suddenly, the building almost became dark as a few spotlights were shining on the stage. And once the curtains risen, she had appeared.

…And goddamn was she beautiful. Out of all of the women I've seen throughout the years, she was just too sexy too look at. Her blue hair was tied into a bun while she was wearing a very nice, blue cocktail dress. And for a spit-second, I was sure that I took a peek at her hidden underwear. She slowly opened her eyes, which had a sparking green-blue color. They too looked fine as ever. Hearing the piano playing, she slowly started to sing.

Her voice was rather decent, but very soothing. I slowly felt entranced by her slightly-sexy voice. As if her singing was trying to seduce me. She has such a good voice…

By the time the song was over, the crowd clapped and cheered at her performance. And if I hear closely, I heard a few men howling and whistling at her. I can't blame them though, she was too sexy. But then, she spotted me sitting by the bar table. I didn't cared about turning away, her face was too hypnotizing. She gave me a cute wink as she walked her way back into the stage. And from the balcony, I saw this Ichiya Moshimoto guy leaving the scene with his men. Must be a pretty sneaky guy…

I took out my wallet and laid my money at the table for the bartender to receive. I didn't bother looking at him once I set my eyes on the exit. "Keep the change." I said as I walked my way out of the nightclub…

* * *

Entering back at home, I drowsily took off my clothes and laid my body into the bed. Damn, what a night. It was a rather interesting experience. And it was all because of _her_ …

The songstress at the stage. This Ms. Frost person was really sexy. I might not have a chance in dating her, but I digress. Not to mention her singing voice. Now that song she sang will forever be stuck in my head. But however, I was raising my eyebrow about this Ichiya guy, the one who owns the nightclub. Why is he known as a powerful man? Probably because he may be a mob boss or something.

I then turned on my smartphone and looked at the time. It was now 12:10. I almost stayed up for work tomorrow. Mentally slapping myself in the face, I groaned a little and covered the toasty-warm sheets in my body.

I think I wanna go to that nightclub more often.


	2. Visiting Again

**Another chapter has arrived! I wasn't sure about which days to update the story, so I thought about maybe posting chapters on Fridays, even if I'm off on one of those days. This has been beta-read by the help of one of my good friends over at Tumblr, vanilla0chinchilla, so kudos to her! BTW, if you like to help me out with some beta-reading, PM me, I wouldn't mind.**

 **But either way, enjoy this chapter! And if you don't like, don't read.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two — Visiting Again**

My sleep was interrupted by the sound of my alarm clock beeping so loudly. I tried to ignore it, but it just wouldn't stop.

"Fuck off…" I whispered drowsily as I pressed the snooze button.

When that was done I looked at the time.

It was 7:30.

I immediately jumped off of my bed. I'm late for work again! Damn it, why does this keep happening to me!? I got off of bed and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. While I was making my morning coffee, I put on my crappy worker's uniform. It was anything but though. Just a yellow shirt with brown pants and a red apron that reads, "Farmer's General". Yeah, that was the name of the store I work at, and it wasn't no paradise as I thought…

After eating my breakfast, I decided to put the rest of my coffee in my traveling cup for work. If I wanted to stay awake and not be pestered by my boss, then this would be the only solution.

I then closed the door and made my way downstairs. Boy was this going to be a long day…

* * *

I fucking hate my job.

I really fucking do. The manager is an asshole, the pay-days were total _lies_ , so I end up getting less money. And apparently, I was the only one working at this store. This place is probably not well known, but I could understand though. It was just a typical grocery store in the streets, there's practically plenty of them scattered throughout. But I would take a job at any of them rather than Farmer's General.

Rushing quickly as ever, I made my way to the store, slamming the door open. I was able to catch my breath before taking off my scarf and jacket.

"Late again, eh young bastard?"

I groaned loudly over that familiar voice. That voice I want to shut up at every second it speaks. It belonged to my boss. My _shit_ boss to be exact, Mr. Johnson. He seems to be a pretty old guy, but he's actually in his 50s. I heard that he used to be married before his wife passed away from an illness. Sometimes I wonder if that's why he's such a hardass…

"Oh, sorry I was late Mr. Johnson." I said, trying to sound at least apologetic. "I—"

"Eh, shut your mouth and get to work already." My boss interrupted me. "I don't give a damn if you've been gone or hit by a car or something. Just start getting to the cashier." He then walked his way back to his office.

"Bastard…" I whispered quietly after he shut the door. God I hate that guy.

A few hours later, work has been a bit tiring so far. It wasn't that busy but there have been a few people coming in and out of the store. I was still in cashier duty for today and tomorrow. While for the rest of the week, I'm in for sweeping the floors and moving some items. All of that just for a few bucks when pay day comes.

Fucking load.

But since my boss was still in his office, I decided to be a bit sneaky and take a break. Finding the TV remote, I spotted the old TV pinned to the wall and turned it on. There was apparently a breaking news report about a familiar issue. I turned up the volume for what's going on…

" _Another bank robbery has struck into the local bank in the city. Police are still trying their best to figure out the ones responsible for these crimes. One eye witness said that they appear to be wearing ski masks and black tuxedos."_

Since the past month, there were these bank robberies that's been happening lately. And now, some stores may be targeted as well. I wouldn't be surprised if this store got robbed. But why would some robbers wear tuxedos? Must have their own weird style I suppose.

I then laid back on my chair while laying my feet on the desk. Damn, I just needed to relax for once. But before I could, I spotted someone from across the street. I sat up and looked closely from afar. It was apparently a woman, but I could only see her back. And she has long, blue hair…

My heart started to beat faster than ever.

Was that actually Ms. Frost? The same babe from the nightclub?

It must be her, but I wasn't sure if it was. I decided to look closer until I was hit with a can of tomato sauce to the side of my face. I fell to the floor in pain, wincing and cursing. I then spotted Mr. Johnson standing in front of me, looking pissed as hell.

"What the _fuck_ was that for!?" I shouted at him, rubbing the pain in my left cheek.

"Ya think you can just laze around from your job, jackass!?" He hissed. "Get your lazy ass up and move back to work! Or else you're fired!"

I started to growl at this guy once he went back to his office. Lazy bastard…

* * *

After work was finally over, I left the place without a word and went back to my apartment. Damn that shit boss. The bruise on my left cheek was getting worse. Not only that, but there was also a scar as well. Thank god I have some cream to rub it off. After taking care of that fucking bruise, I put on my pajamas and walked to my living room.

I looked at the time from my clock. It was only 8:30. I suppose that I could making something to eat.

Walking over to my fridge, I looked inside as it wasn't much. I knew that I could at least take some items from Farmer's General. But apparently my shit boss says that I can't take items from the store. That sucks ass since I do work there, but I digress. Maybe tomorrow, I get buy some items from another store. And seeing how little money I have, I at least need to get something that's cheap. But thankfully, there's some microwavable takoyaki in the freezer. Thank god there's some edible stuff left!

I took out the takoyaki and put it in the fridge, setting it for two minutes. While it was heating up, I sat on my couch to at least watch some TV to keep me company.

After I finished my dinner, I kept thinking about that Ms. Frost babe again. I wasn't sure if the lady I saw earlier was actually her. I mean, she had blue hair, but I wasn't able to see her face. Maybe I was just seeing things. But however, I at least want to know more about her. When I saw her face and listened to her sexy voice, then I knew that I wanted to meet her in person. But it may not be easy though. The babe seems to be mysterious as ever.

I then got up from my bed. I'm gonna go back there again.

* * *

At exactly 11:30, I left my apartment and went outside to visit the nightclub again. Since the cold air was getting worse, I wore a nice jacket to keep me warm. I understand though now that its winter time, and Christmas was slowly approaching. I wonder what I should do that time. Maybe see my brothers again?

I then went my way into the dark alleyway and spotted the neon signs before me. This was the place. I came down the small hallway and made it to the hall. I was a bit surprised. It was apparently crowded tonight. Unlike the last time I came here where there was some people, this time it was almost full. At first I wanted to play some cards at the poker table, but maybe another time. Right now, I just needed another drink.

I walked down to the bar and sat down on one of the stools. The same bartender appeared from before and gave me a smile. "Well, you came back again." He said.

I couldn't help but pull out a small smile. "Heh, I guess I have."

"Is there anything you want this time?"

The rested my arms on the table. "A glass of beer, with ice."

The bartender nodded as he started to prepare my drink for me. While he was busy, I looked around the place. Damn, it was really crowded in here. I even noticed that this Ichiya Moshimoto guy wasn't here from the balcony. Maybe he went off somewhere? I thanked the bartender once I received my drink. As I was taking a sip, the spotlights were shining on the stage again.

She was here…

Ms. Frost walked in from backstage, and looked sexier than yesterday. Her hair was loose, revealing her flowing cerulean locks, and she was wearing a nice, black cocktail dress. My god was she beautiful. Holding on to the microphone, she started to sing with a different song this time. Her hypnotic voice was so good, it made want to be turned on at some point. It even sounded rather peaceful. I guess I needed that after what happened at work earlier.

After she was finished singing, everyone cheered for her. I started to clap too, but the other men that I sat with were in the way. I couldn't even see her, so I got up instead. As on cue, she looked at me again, and I looked back. She giggled at me and then blew an air kiss before leaving the stage. I started to blush and then left the nightclub.

I'm already in love with her.


	3. The Meeting

**Another chapter done for the weekend! I told you that every chapter is on Fridays! And now our low-spirited gambler finally gets the chance to speak to the woman of his interest. And who are those robbers working for anyway?**

 **Enjoy :).**

* * *

 **Chapter Three — The Meeting**

I got a text message from Mr. Johnson this morning once I got up from bed.

He says that he's feeling sick today and won't be able to open up shop. He'll be out for only three days. So that means that I'm gonna be off for the rest of the week.

Thank god!

I'm finally free from the hands of my shit boss! Damn it feels good to be lucky sometimes! But wait, since I'm not working today, I suppose I could go and get some groceries. Besides, my refrigerator is getting low on food. And some microwavable takoyaki. I could at least go to the nearest ATM for some cash. Just hope that didn't got trashed by those weird tuxedo robbers…

* * *

Going out this morning without any breakfast was freaking hard. My stomach was growling almost every second I walk. Man I needed something to eat, but I'll get to the ATM when I get there. While walking across the street, I spotted several police cars around some small general store. Apparently an ambulance was parked nearby as a Yo-Kai was being taken into the truck, his or her body being covered in a black body bag. I feel sorry for whoever got injured or even worse, murdered.

I spotted the broken glass from the store. It must have been robbed by someone. It could be those tuxedo robbers who I saw from the news yesterday. I knew that they would be targeting lesser places as well, most noticeably general stores. Whoever these guys are must be serious to at least not put up a fight with.

After finally getting some money from the ATM, I at first decided to buy some breakfast at a café or something. But I decided to wait until I get back. I wasn't really that hungry for now.

* * *

I made my way to another grocery store at town, to hopefully fill up my fridge with some items. Walking to the entrance I noticed that there was a bit of security here. Probably because of the recent targets being robbed for money. It's at least best to be safe for now. As I went inside, it was surprisingly not that crowded. Most of the time, this store would be packed with busy shoppers going in and out with their stuff. But now, it's eerily smooth recently. I guess these robberies are getting serious around here. Maybe Mayor Whisper should do something about this…

Getting the stuff I need like eggs and bread, I decided to get the item I wanted the most: microwavable takoyaki. God damn do I really love takoyaki. I loved it ever since I went to that food festival as a kid. I watched the octopus-filled batter being fried into balls and covered in the sauce and even mayonnaise. One taste and I fell in love. I didn't care of which variation I loved the most, I would love them in every style and flavor.

As I was walking my way to the frozen foods section, I thought that I spotted a familiar person from one of the aisles. I moved back a little bit and my heart started to beat faster.

It was actually some woman in the aisle, and she had the exact same hair color as Ms. Frost…

I jolted a little bit one I saw her face. It was her. Then she must've been in the streets from yesterday. I decided to talk to her but unfortunately she was walking out of the aisle. I don't want to her leave yet. I want to at least talk to her. I started to follow her, not wanting to be seen. Otherwise, I would be mistaken for a stalker. But suddenly I lost track. My eyes widened in disbelief as I looked around, but she was gone.

How the hell could she disappear that easily? She must be pretty skilled as I thought.

Walking back to the frozen foods section, I discovered that they were all out of the takoyaki. Damn it. Well, at least I could buy some shrimp instead…

* * *

At night, I was preparing some dinner for myself while thinking about Ms. Frost from earlier. How was she able to leave from my tracks so quickly? Must be a really mysterious chick. Even more mysterious as that Ichiya guy. I wasn't really sure about him though. Why is he always kept in the shadows? Was he really that dangerous as everyone said he was? He could be some mob boss or something. Maybe he's behind those robberies, but I'm not sure. I mean his nightclub looks fancy as hell, expensive even.

But the point is, I decided to go back again. That way I can try and meet up with Ms. Frost. But I was fucking nervous though. I wasn't really good at flirting at chicks all the time. One of my brothers flirts with women, and is god-awful at it. It usually makes me laugh at how bad he is. But shit, I don't want to act like a cowardly ass when trying to talk to her. I can't mess this up.

Late at night, I put on my jacket and walked outside to go back to the nightclub. Spotting the neon lights from the back of the alleyway, I walked to the main entrance and went inside. It was a bit empty this time, unlike last night where it was full. Looking around, I spotted some odd figures from the balcony. It was him. Ichiya Moshimoto. But of course, he and his men were hiding in the shadows, but they didn't feel menacing to me.

Until, I spotted the leader and his ominous, glowing eyes. They seem to be turning to me.

Now that was a bit creepy.

I then walked my way to the bar table once again, not wanting to look at him again. They must be right then. He could be dangerous after all. Maybe it's best not to keep a watchful eye on him.

The same bartender encountered me with a smile. "Back again, I see." He said.

I then chuckled a little. "Yeah, I'm starting to like this place. I mostly came here for Ms. Frost."

"She'll be coming into the stage momentarily. Is there anything you would like to drink?"

"Vodka with ice. And add a bit of lime in it."

The bartender nodded as he started to prepare my drink. I then set my eyes on the stage. It was a good thing a sat closer to it. I wanted to see that sexy songstress up close. Maybe for her to notice me more, and hell, maybe go on a date with me. But that's just me anyway.

I started to smile once the spotlights came on to shine the stage, and there she was. She was walking to the microphone, wearing a sparking, blue dress and high heels. Her hair was even loose once again. I actually prefer it loose rather then it being tied into a bun. It looked rather beautiful that way. She then started to sing as I admired her voice. The song she's singing sounded good. Her voice was rather seductive as always.

When she was done, the crowd cheered for her. As I started to clap, she suddenly spotted me. I slowly stopped and stared into her blue-green eyes. She then made a small smile and giggled a little. I couldn't help but smile back. She looked rather adorable though. I then took a small peek at the balcony and spotted Ichiya and his men leaving the scene. And I looked at Ms. Frost taking a peek at them as well. Maybe she didn't want them to keep spying on her?

I saw her coming down the stage and heading to the bar table. My heart slowly stated to bet faster. Was she heading towards me? She actually did once she sat right next to me on a bar stool.

The bartender approached her. "What can I get you, miss?"

Her eyes turned to my drink as she smiled. "I'll have what he's having." She said.

My face was slightly turning red when she said that. She is starting to like me after all. But now, I'm slowly panicking sitting next to a very sexy woman before me!

O-okay, maybe I could at least start with some casual greeting or something! I can't act like a freaking dumbass around her!

But then, I heard her spoke up. "So you must be my biggest fan~." She said with a small giggle.

Trying my best to act calm, I chuckled a little. "Heh. Well you could say that." I said. So far so good.

She then turned to me with a sly smile. "You seem to come around here recently. Are you new here in this city?"

"Sort of. Right now, my life's been pretty crappy recently, including my job." I told her without going into too much detail.

"I had a pretty crappy start too, but now, it seems to be getting a bit better." She then received her drink from the bartender and said 'thanks' before taking a sip.

I then decided to gain some confidence in talking to her a little more. "Name's Chansin. And you must be Ms. Frost, huh?"

"Yes, I am. But my real name is Blizzaria though. The name "Ms. Frost" is what I call myself when doing my job." She then explained. "But Chansin, huh? It sounds rather nice."

"T-thanks." I stuttered a little. "So is yours."

I saw her having a tint of red on her face as she made a warm smile. "Thank you."

That smile though. It was too damn cute to look at. I then decided to get more info from her. "So you work for this Ichiya guy, huh? What's he like?"

I could've sworn that Blizzaria's face turned dark for a second as she frowned. "I rather not talk about that. It's actually hard to explain…"

"I see…" I said breathlessly. He must be that powerful after all. "Sorry if I asked you that question."

"No, it's fine." She smiled again. After taking another sip of her vodka, she then got up. "But I have to go back home though. My shift is over."

I got up as well. "Oh. Should I walk you home then?"

"It's alright. Besides, I can defend myself anyway."

I then understood what she said though. As we both exited the nightclub, she then turned to me. "I'll see you again, Chansin."

"Heh, you too." I grinned for a bit, before it faded when she suddenly caressed on my chin.

"I promise I'll wear something sexy for you tomorrow night~." She said rather seductively while smiling.

I made a small cry as I jolted. Did she actually said that to me!? Damn, was she freaking sexy. She giggled again before leaving. I then stared at her walking away as I felt my chin that she touched. She must really like me.

I then made another grin as I then walked my way back to my apartment, feeling rather satisfied.

I think a have a chance with her after all.


	4. Seeing You Again

**Once again: another Friday, another chapter. Yeah sorry if this chapter is...a bit boring, but don't worry! Next week's chapter will be better along with the rest of the fanfic in general! And yes, I'm still depending on changing the rating due to some...certain sensual stuff that will be in it. But for now, it's in a T rating.**

 **But with that said, enjoy this week's chapter :)!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four — Seeing You Again**

I gotten some good news and bad news.

The bad news is that my shit boss texted me early morning that he was already feeling better from a small cold. And because of that, he straight out _threatened_ me to come to work today. The hell did I ever do to him!? What, did I stole shit from him or something!? Though to be fair, I have to at least do some work anyway. It's at least good to let me pay my rent. Speaking of that, that's due today.

Fucking hell.

But the good news is that I finally talked to Ms. Frost last night. She must be really into me. I guess I am that handsome as I thought. What's gotten a bit crazy is that she'll wear something sexy for me when I come back to the nightclub tonight. I'm definitely going back again. But I might as well take it a bit smooth though. I feel like maybe bonding with her more would be better than instantly banging and then become a couple in a few minutes.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. Besides, I'm getting late to go anyway.

* * *

Despite the weather reports on TV saying that it may be snowing today, it turns out they lied. It was now raining today in the city. Luckily, I was wearing my raincoat before I head out. I kinda lost my umbrella though. I felt like that I was going to shit my pants today in fear. I don't want to feel the wrath of my shit boss and his anger. Sometimes it can be a bit scary. But that's how he is all the time, cranky and a fucking asshole.

I ran my way inside the store as I opened the door. I was then face to face with the shitty geezer himself, looking pissed off as usual.

"Well, you must be happy that I was out yesterday, huh?" He said, growling a little.

I decided to at least calm down and explain to the guy. "Uh no, I wasn't." Yeah, I lied, but I had no choice anyway.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't give a damn. Just start by sweeping the floor." He then made his way to the cashier. "And the floors better be cleaned off from some gum!"

I secretly shivered at the thought of the gums. The last time we noticed some gum on the floor and even the fucking _bathroom_ , I was told to clean it off. That was the worse day of my life! The bathroom was disgusting anyway! Thank god I took an hour shower when I got back home…

A few hours later, it became more shit as usual. Of course, I took a few gums off the floors. Thank god it wasn't in the bathroom this time. Thankfully, Mr. Johnson said that he's leaving the store to get something, so I was in charge until he comes back. So while he was out, I decided to sit on the counter and turned on the TV. But of course, there was another news report. Apparently they were talking about those tuxedo robbers again, and it was getting a bit rough. Now I was starting to get a bit worried. Who knew that some guys wearing fancy getup could be that menacing?

But before I could continue watching, I heard a small ring as the door opened. I almost jolted as it might be Mr. Johnson. I didn't want him to see me lazing around. But thankfully, it wasn't him. It was just another customer.

"Excuse me, are you open?" It was a woman's voice, and it sounded familiar…

My eyes started to widen at the sight of the woman coming inside. It was actually Ms. Frost. She was wearing a long grey coat with black heels, and her beautiful hair was loose as always. I just stopped what I was doing and stared into her eyes. God damn was she beautiful. She then turned to me as the two of us were staring at each other. After for what seemed like an eternity, she started to chuckle.

"So, we meet again." She said.

I went back to reality as I almost fell of my seat. I stayed calm as I attempted to pull a sly smile. "Heh, I guess so." I said. "It's nice seeing you again, Ms. Frost."

She then chuckled. "You don't really have to call me that, you know. I said that my real name is Blizzaria."

I felt like an idiot for not remembering her real name. It sounded rather nice actually. I chuckled back. "Right. I guess I almost forgot."

"So, I see that this is the so-called crappy job you work at, huh?" She asked.

"Well yeah it is." I then folded my arms around my chest. "It's always shitty here, including my boss…he's dead to me." I said with a small smirk.

"I see." Blizzaria smiled. "Maybe you can find a better job."

"That's what I kept thinking for a while, but I hope so. I'll see if there's a place that would take my interest." I then wondered what she was here for. "So, uh, are you here to get something?"

"Well I—" Before she could respond, the two of us heard the bell rang.

Mr. Johnson came inside as he spotted me from the counter. "What in the hell are you doing here at the counter!?" He yelled at me. "You are supposed to continue moving the shelves, you moron!"

"W-wait! I had to go to the cashier!" I defended. "I mean there were going to be some customers coming ins—"

"I don't care about that! You should be doing your job!"

"Excuse me, sir." I then saw Blizzaria facing Mr. Johnson, her face slowly forming a stern look. "Is that how you treat your own employee?"

"What the hell are you talking about!?" The shitty geezer snapped back at her. "This dumbass boy is always lazing around in my store! He has no right to—"

"That may be true, but clearly while you were out, he did had to manage the cashier. Do you try and lash at him when he's doing his job?"

He then looked like he was starting to be scared of her. "W-well, I uh, no, but—" He murmured.

"Well then, I suggest that you should at least give him some respect and not abuse your own employee like that. I bet that you would continue doing such a devious thing to other people who would work here." She then formed a glare. "And besides, I might as well call the authorities of your abusive behavior."

This started to piss off Mr. Johnson. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THAT, YOU COLD-HEARTED BI—ACK!" He then felt something down his crotch as he grasped on it tightly.

I looked at Blizzaria moving her hand directly at his lower region. And on Mr. Johnson's pants, it was getting a bit wet. Realization hit me now. She froze his own balls off.

I love her already.

Mr. Johnson let out a cry as he rushed his way into the bathroom, trying to melt the ice off his crotch. I wanted to laugh, but I was too stunned how she was able to stand up to him like that. She's actually tough as I thought.

Blizzaria then smiled at me. "You're welcome, by the way. I was able to freeze his own parts off, just to teach him a lesson." She then headed for the door. "I guess I'll try another store then, but I'll see you tonight." She gave me a wink before leaving.

And now, I was all alone in the store, amazed by what I just saw.

"…God damn…" I whispered quietly.

* * *

When work was finally over, I saw Mr. Johnson having a horrified look on his face while I was putting on my coat. In fact, he has been like that for the rest of the day. Blizzaria must've scared him straight after standing up to him. And because of that, he hadn't insulted me. Hell, he didn't even gave me a single look! He must have finally gave me some respect after all these months.

What's even more surprising is the amount of money I've received for my pay day. I thought it was just the typical 10 bucks and all that shit. But surprisingly, no. Instead, he gave me 200 bucks for the remaining week, including today.

"H-here," He said, his words shivering a bit. "T-take it. Just take it all."

I was a little concerned about him though. That incident earlier must have traumatized him a lot. But either way, I was happy to see that I received this much money. That could finally help me with my rent. Now the landlord won't keep pestering me for the rest of the month. Thanking my boss a little, I then exited the store, feeling excited. It wasn't raining anymore, so the skies were clear as ever. Makes me wonder if we'll ever get to see some snowfall soon…

As I went back to the apartment, I went inside my landlord's office and gave her the rent money. She seems to be rather laidback this time around, as she was usually tired and cranky. Must be because of the holiday season.

Coming inside my apartment room, I settled in and started to make some dinner. I kept thinking about Blizzaria the time I got in. Man was she sly earlier today. It seems to me that I'd found my perfect match. The babe can hold on her own. I then decided to head over to the nightclub to see her, and maybe her sexy dress as well.

* * *

Late at night, I put on my coat and headed outside. Finding the nightclub from the alleyways, I went inside to find the whole place a bit empty once again. Which was strange seeing how the place was crowded the other day. As I sat down near the bar table, I was encountered by the same bartender as usual. I found myself liking that guy. He seems to be a bit nice after all.

"Ah, it's good to see you again." He said with a smile. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"The usual." I spoke up. I watched him understood what I meant as he went to prepare my drink.

I decided to check the balcony to see if that Ichiya guy and his men were up there. And to my surprise, there weren't there this time. I slowly raised an eyebrow. This guy must be mysterious as always. I wonder if he really is that threatening…?

Just then, the spotlights started to shine on the stage once my favorite singer arrived. And boy was she right about wearing something sexy for me. She was wearing a long, formal blue dress that showed off her legs. She even wore some blue flats while her hair was tied to a bun. As on cue, the men at the room started to cheer loudly at her for her beauty. I on the other hand just rolled my eyes on them. Man were they fucking annoying.

I was able to sit close to the stage as I watched her sang beautifully. Her singing never ceased to amaze me. After she was done, the crowd cheered as I started to smile, clapping for a bit. She saw me sitting at the bar table as she smiled back. I watched her walking down the stage and standing right next to me. I was starting to fluster a little, as her breasts were a bit distracting. But then again, they do look really ni—shoot, focus dammit!

"U-uh, hey!" I stuttered a little, trying not to stare at her nice chest. "You were really great back there."

Blizzaria giggled. "Why thank you." She then formed a sly smile. "I see that you enjoyed staring at them~."

I raised an eyebrow. I didn't knew what she meant until I immediately realized it. "H-heh, no way." I turned back a little. "T-that's not true…"

"Sure it was." She continued to tease me. "I have to get backstage, but I'll see you again soon." She then gave me a small, white paper. "Call me." With an adorable wink, then then walked away.

I then opened the paper before me. It was actually her phone number.

God damn was I'm becoming fucking lucky.


	5. A Change of Plans

**Ah, so we have entered another update for the weekend once again! Next week is gonna be pretty busy for me, but I will try my best to post the next chapter in it's respected day!**

 **But either way, there's some new stuff in this chapter along with us finally being introduced to a new change in Chansin's life!**

 **So enjoy the chapter guys, and I'll see you next week hopefully :)!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five — A Change of Plans**

This morning, I woke up groggily as usual before the alarm beeped. I looked at my clock next to me. It was only 6:30. I guess I'm still early as I thought. The strange thing though is that I would receive a text from Mr. Johnson every morning, but this time it was rather silent. I guess he's still traumatized about what happened yesterday. I gave out a small chuckle at that memory, I would never forget that.

While I was getting ready for the day, I thought of maybe putting the news on. But I guess it's going to be maybe calm today. Nothing serious I suppose. It was even going to be sunny this morning once I saw the sun rising from my window.

Once I put on my coat, I headed downstairs to go outside.

* * *

While I was walking my way to Farmer's General, I couldn't stop thinking about the phone number I received from Blizzaria last night. At first, I was super eager to at least know her more, and maybe go on a date. But on the other hand, I was completely nervous. I didn't even know what to do since I wasn't all that big talking to chicks. Should I just call her? Or maybe I shouldn't call her at all?

But I was getting ahead of myself, since this was my first opportunity in getting a phone number from a girl. A girl who I've started to fell in love with. Everything about Blizzaria feels like that she's the perfect girl for me. She's beautiful and _very_ sexy, but is also mysterious and skilled. That's something I admire from a babe, especially one who can kick some serious ass. I might as well deal with that tonight. Right now, I have more hell that awaits me.

As I was approaching into the next block, I looked to see something completely shocking before me.

A group of police cars and an ambulance were piled up in the driveway along with a news van. It was actually at Farmer's General. Loads of questions immediately appeared from my head. What the hell just happened? Did the store got robbed? Was Mr. Johnson okay?

I tried my best to get in as possible, avoiding a few police officers along the way. I then saw the store having glass shattered all over the windows and the door. I wanted to go inside and figure out what was wrong but then one of the police officers blocked me from getting in.

"Stop right there! This is a restricted area!" He said.

"What the hell do you mean!? I work here! I just want to know what happened!" I argued at the guy.

His face then softened. "Hold on, you work here?"

"Yeah. Is there something wrong?" I think I know what he was about to say…and It's not gonna be pretty.

"…Sorry sir, but this morning those strange robbers in tuxedos robbed the place up. And the guy who owns the store got brutally shot multiple times in certain areas, mostly headshot and heart wounds." He explained in a forlorn tone. "I'm, uh, very sorry about what happened. Your boss must have been a very great man, I suppose."

I couldn't believe that this just happened. I knew that I sensed something bad happening by the time I woke up.

Mr. Johnson, or my shit boss as I called him, died. Or in the real sense, actually got _murdered_. I didn't really know how to feel at this point, but for the most part, I felt so sorry for him. Mr. Johnson had always treated me like shit ever since I gotten a job at the store. And because of that, I fucking hated him. But I knew that he was feeling like that because his wife passed away. It must've really stressed him out a lot, and even made him more bitter as ever. But now that he's gone, I felt like he didn't really deserved it. He just needed a change. But because of what happened, that faithful change faded away too quickly.

I know that the officer wanted to know how I felt about him. So with a small sigh, I just responded. "…Yeah. He sure was." It may had been a lie, but deep down, I know he was trying his hardest to be good.

Fucking robbers…

The officer then nodded at what I said. "I see. If you want to, you can look inside for yourself." He then walked back to his squad.

After a few seconds of staring at the wreckage, I slowly took a closer look inside the damaged store. It was pretty much like a wasteland. Some of the shelves were thrown into the ground. There were gunshot holes decorated on the walls, the ceiling, the counter, and the TV. And I could even see the cash register being destroyed, all of its money being taken out.

My face began to darken. I knew that those robbers would target this store. And goddamn was I right. But now, since the store is soon to be abandoned, I have no job anymore…

I didn't want to be here for too long. After talking one last, long look at the store, I left the area in pure silence, no words at all…

* * *

I was feeling quite empty when I got back to my apartment. Taking off my clothes, I laid down on my bed. I didn't really cared about the cold anyway once I went deeply into my thoughts.

I couldn't believe that Mr. Johnson was gone. I mean I should have known, but I didn't even realized it sooner. And because of that, Farmer's General is now going to be shut down. Which means is…I don't have a job anymore.

And it sucks really. I can't really move on without a job. No job means no money, no money means no support for the rent, and no rent support mean that I'll be homeless. I can't back down now. The only solution I have is moving back with my brothers, but they all have moved on to have their new lives. They might even have their own families and would be too busy right now. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if Gleam stayed at the house and lived there. He must be worried sick about us. I should maybe call him during the holidays…

But the point is, I need a new job. I could at least go to another store, but I needed to go somewhere new. Some place that I could at least get more cash…

And then it hit me. The Ghostbox. The nightclub where Blizzaria works at. I could work there.

But should I though? I mean Ichiya Moshimoto, the guy who owns the place, seems to be pretty menacing. Blizzaria didn't even want to tell me who he really is. He must be a really feared person in town. I bet he works for the mafia. It may be a risky task, but I have no choice. It's either a do or die situation. I'm gonna go and get a job at that place, no matter how much I was warned about Ichiya…

* * *

At exactly 9:00, I put on my coat and headed outside to find the nightclub. I'm pretty sure that going there early at night would be a good time to go. Besides, I thought at first going there during the day, but they should be out by that time. As I reached the alleyway, I was walking down to the entrance. I was a little nervous though, but then again, I'm doing this to reach a new job.

Once I got in, I looked around the place as it was pretty much small. I guess more people would come in when it's getting late at night. So far, there was only a few people on board. The bartender guy was there too as he gave me a small, friendly wave. I waved back at him before moving on. I then spotted a table that gotten my attention. There were a few woman sitting on a booth table, and laughing with them was a man. A weird looking man actually.

He had dark-grey skin, with long pink hair, red eyes, and a simple, black suit along with a red tie printed with hearts. I started to squint my eyes at him. Oh yeah, he's a fucking womanizer alright. He looks even worse than Sheen…

I waited for his girlfriends I guess leaving the table as I decided to approach him. I guess he works here. Once I encountered him, I spoke up.

"Hey, uh, do you work here?"

He looked at me with a sly smile. "Why yes, good man~." He said while taking a sip of his wine. "My you look ravishing tonight~."

I stepped back a little. This guy was starting to creep me out. "Okay then. So uh, I was wondering if I could speak to the guy who works here. I would like a new job."

"Why of course! I would love to show you Mr. Ichiya!" He said. "He's not really busy for tonight, so he will be so excited to see you! Just follow me~!"

I shrugged a little as I followed the womanizer upstairs. I looked back down for a bit seeing the bartender with a worried look on his face. Now I was starting to get a little creeped out. Whoever this Ichiya guy is, I might as well be safe just in case.

"My name is Casanuva, by the way." The womanizer continued. "But you may call me Cass if you like~. I work here as a waiter while on my free time, I hang out with my adoring fans~."

"You have fans here, huh?" I asked.

"Why yes. The women here really love me. Including Ms. Frost~." He said with a small wink.

Okay, now he's really starting to get on my nerves. And for the record, Blizzaria already has me though.

As we reached upstairs to the balcony, he showed me two double doors as we both opened them. Inside was rather a small room that contains an elevator. We both went in as Casanuva pressed the button, which is the lower floor. I felt the elevator moving down before my feet, even shaking a little. As the elevator stopped, the doors opened as we went out.

We walked by into a dark, eerie hallway with the only lighting being a few reds and yellows. Slowly walking by, I heard a few clinging noising echoing throughout. It was then that I was starting to become a bit scared. But that casanova's odd smile was maybe calming me down a little. I guess he likes to see me scared of his own boss. If so, then he must be a prick. I then followed him as we both stopped at two set of red doors. I then gulped a little. This is where his room is. Kind of an eerie location to set your office in. Let's see if he's threatening as people said he is…

Casanuva walked in front of me as he did a small knock on the doors and opened them. I looked inside in awe. The entire room was decorated more elegant than before. Green drapes were covering all over the dark green walls, ancient Japanese items decorated around, there were a group of bodyguards lined up in two sides, and there was a small round table in the center. But right over there, far from where I was at, was someone sitting in a big, red accent chair. For some reason, I felt something in this room. Something that feels rather…powerful. And it was making me look at the seat before me…

"Mr. Ichiya, sir!" Casanuva called out to his boss. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you master, but there is someone I have here who wants a job at your wonderful nightclub~!"

This was it. I was about to face him. I don't want to act like I was a coward, I want to feel brave at least! To be on the safe side, I slightly winced and braced myself for what's coming up. The seat then turned around and there was…a friendly face?

The boss here looks rather young. Hell, handsome even, like he in his 20s. He has short, brown hair that ends in his neck. It looks rather soft and fluffy. He has cream skin, blue eyes, and wears a regular black suit and tie along with a large, grey coat covering over him. He actually doesn't look menacing, at all. He looks calm and collected. And that smile looks warm, reminds me of how my older brother smiles. I then heard him chuckle a little as he started to speak.

"Well, well." He said rather calm. "What a nice-looking man I see before me! Tell me good sir, what is your name?"

I stuttered a little at his smile. It was starting to become rather creepy, even though it looked harmless. "M-my name is Chansin… Just call me Chansin."

Ichiya chuckled again. "My, you seem to be a newcomer here." He then got up. "I could understand though since many people have come and go to this interesting city. I was one of them. And soon, I created this place where people could enjoy themselves and just relax." He walked up to me. "I see that you want to have a job here! Would you like to tell me why?"

"Well, uh, it's a long story, but to keep it short I lost my job due to the store being robbed….and the owner, uh…passed away…" I said rather slowly. I still didn't get that memory out of my head.

"Oh my! Yes, I have heard about that store being in a terrible, recent condition." He said with a saddened expression on his face. "Don't worry, Chansin, I will make sure to give you a better job. I promise you that…" He then smiled again.

And now his smile was starting to stare at me. Even the look of his bodyguards didn't help at all. I at least gave out a small smile. "Sure thanks…" I spoke up.

"Gladly! I have decided to make you become a waiter along with Cass here." Ichiya declared. "You seem to be a rather handsome man. For the job…" He said that…while caressing softly on my chin.

This made me blush a little as I moved back. Is he starting to become _interested_ in me?

He then made a small laugh. "You will start by tomorrow night I believe. Take all the time you need to get here. I'm sure that you will enjoy working here…at The Ghostbox." He chuckled again.

"T-thank you…" I stuttered, starting straight into his unsettling, half-shut eyes.

I then prepared to leave until I heard him saying something more to me. "Oh, and about my shining star, Ms. Frost…she is my precious lover. Just make sure not to _harm_ her~…" I swore I heard him speaking in a threatening tone.

"I-I won't…good night…."

"Good night to you too!" Ichiya waved as I see two of his henchmen closing the doors before me.

And that's where I started to leave the area…

* * *

When I finally went back home to my apartment, I started to shiver a little at the memory of my first encounter with Ichiya. I didn't know if it was the cold air making its way into the room, but it must be that cold, creepy look on his face that almost shook me. This Ichiya guy, I sensed his presence myself. He is that menacing as I thought. He must be a tense, dark figure hiding as a calm and clear person in disguise. Like a wolf in sheep's clothing. It makes me wonder how the hell this Casanuva ever not be afraid of him. Not to mention he was rubbing on my chin like he was falling for me. I don't even want to go into more thoughts…

But Blizzaria is actually his girlfriend. The reveal made me feel a bit disappointed. But then again, I could see why she's starting to like me. Must be because Ichiya wasn't that much of a good choice for her. And I could definitely tell. I then remembered one of her beautiful songs stuck in my head as I prepared to rest. I then drifted to sleep.

I hope I could make that phone call soon…


	6. First Day

**Hello once again and dearest apologies for the wait. I have been dealing with my Christmas vacation from last month, along with a god-awful cold, and a whole lotta classes. But I will try and bring back the main update schedule up and running for next week. Also, sorry if this chapter is a little boring, it will get better for next week. But for now, happy new year to you all, and I hope you enjoy this week's chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six — First Day**

I turned off my alarm clock as I woke up rather well this morning. After all of the messed up shit that happened yesterday, I thought that I wouldn't sleep at all. I then looked at my clock. It was only 7:12. My eyes started to widen as I panicked.

Shoot, I'm late for work agai—oh wait. I don't work at Farmer's General anymore. That store is completely destroyed now. Along with Mr. Johnson…

But now, I work for Ichiya Moshimoto, the man who owns The Ghostbox. It was the only solution I had in finding a new job, but I wasn't sure about Ichiya though. The man gives me the creeps, a little more creepy than that Casanuva guy. But then again, Blizzaria works there too, so that's at least something to look forward too. Speaking of Blizzaria, I instantly remembered something she gave me the last time we've met. Starting to panic, I got up from bed to search for her number. Shoot, what if I accidentally threw it out by mistake!?

When I opened one of my drawers from the nightstand, I sighed in relief. It was in there the whole time. Gently picking it up, I took a small whiff at it. It has the smell of perfume, rose scented to be exact. It actually smells so good. She must have a good taste in perfume…

I wanted to call the babe, I really do, but I feel like I don't have the balls to do so. Taking to her on the phone for the first time would make me feel nervous. I'll find another way next time.

After washing up, I decided to make myself some breakfast. Eggs and toast, the classic. While eating some on my plate, I took a sip of my coffee while turning on the TV. Apparently there was another news report about those robbers again. But however, only one of them was caught from a recent bank robbery last night. They said that they're planning to interrogate the guy, ask him about who those tuxedo robbers really are. That something that it'll be looking forward to see later on. Because after what those bastards did to take away my former job, I hope that they'll soon get to what's coming to them…

And hour later, I felt like I hadn't really worked out in a while. So, I decided to do that. I started by taking a walk around the block, setting the stopwatch on my phone to see for far I'll go. I know that it was still cold out, but that didn't really stopped me from doing my walks. I even jogged for a bit as well. Thankfully, the streets were a bit empty today, so I can try and run up as I please. After taking my jog, I went back to my apartment and checked on the timer. 20 minutes, not bad at all.

* * *

When nighttime came around, I put on my clothes and prepared to leave for the nightclub. My new boss didn't told me exactly what time I should be there, but it was probably 9:00. It was only five minutes to 9. I still got time. Just in case, I brought a few mints with me and put on some cologne in case I encounter Blizzaria again. I thought about maybe impressing her for a bit, so she would see how handsome I am. And maybe a bit sexy too, but I digress.

I then got outside and later made it to The Ghostbox. Reaching to the entrance, I was starting to become nervous, not too much actually. What if I encountered Ichiya again? Not to mention, his unsettling smile and that weird sense of power around him. I pray to god that he won't go too obsessed over me…

Getting inside the nightclub, it was fairly crowded in there, most of the people in there were men. It's pretty obvious why, they came here for Blizzaria. What perverts. I was then greeted by a different bartender from the bar table, I couldn't help but wave back. That was strange. Where was that bartender guy from before, the one with the black mustache? Perhaps, he was on break for tonight? I let that thought slide as I then spotted Casanuva from afar, sitting on a booth table.

"Ah, you made it just in time!" He said. "Why don't you have a sit with me?"

"Uh, okay?" I spoke up, having no choice anyway. I then sat next to him, making sure not to sit that close.

"I'm glad you made it. My break is about to end shortly, so that means you and I will be helping out together~." Casanuva said with a wink.

I had a light tint of red on my face. "Sure." I just hope that this waiter job ends soon. But hey, I asked for this job anyway.

A few minutes in, and two tall guys in tuxedos along with some sunglasses stepped in and encountered us. They looked like the same group of men I've seen from Ichiya's room last night. It's obvious that they were sent from him.

"Our master wants you two to have these." One of them said as we were handed two boxes. "There are your waiter uniforms. Go to your changing rooms and get ready." The two then left.

I looked at my box before me and took a quick look at my uniform. Not too bad, I guess.

Casanuva then got up. "Well now, I suppose that we shall get ready to change. I'll show you where the changing room is."

I gave out a slight nod and followed Casanuva to the backstage of the nightclub. We went down the hallway, passing a few doors along the way. I even spotted a door that had the sigh that says 'Ms. Frost'. I could assume that it must be her dressing room. I wonder…

After putting on our uniforms at our changing room, I decided to take a closer look of myself from the mirror. A white buttoned shirt with a black bow tie on the collar, and some black pants. I gotta admit, I look rather nice in this uniform. I think they wanted me to wear this so I could attract some ladies. Smart move I suppose.

"Oh my, you look amazing, my good man~!" Casanuva complimented.

"Um, thanks…" I still don't like that guy.

And then, I begin to start preparing for my job. So far, it was a bit stressful, making to go table to table in serving others their food and drinks. But for the most part, it was alright. I noticed two guys looking at me while making a few snickers. I just rolled my eyes in disgust. I don't see them doing this hard shit anyway. After for what seemed like forever, me along with Casanuva were almost done with our shift as more and more people came out. Unfortunately, there were some other man coming inside, obviously wanting to see Blizzaria sing, but that didn't bothered me though.

Thankfully, my shift was over as I decided to sit down on one of the booths alone. Casanuva encountered me, serving me a glad of vodka with ice. I didn't even ordered one for myself, but I guess he gave it to me as a treat?

"You actually did a good job out there." He said. "I suppose that you need a drink for all your hard work."

I couldn't help but pull out a small smile. "Heh, thanks."

"It's no problem, dearie. If you need more drinks, just ask me~." He winked at me before going other to another table with his female fans. I started to sigh. He may be a womanizer, but at least he was kind enough to offer me a drink.

I checked the time from my watch. It was now 11:30. Blizzaria should be here right now. And I was apparently right as the spotlights came on the stage.

And after a few seconds, she slowly made her way out of the stage, revealing her beauty to everyone, including me. This time, she was wearing a long, red strapless dress, along with some black heels, and her hair was loosen this time around. I enjoyed listening to her music as her singing voice was something I admire. She was singing a rather slow and sensual song that pretty much got most of the men hollering about. I on the other hand just watched and listened close to her singing.

But then, she turned to me as she locked her eyes on mine, causing me to blush. While singing her song, she slowly walked up to me rather sensually as she gently rubbed her hands on my chin. My blush almost became strong as she made a small, sly smile and walked her way back to the stage. As the song was over, everyone cheered and clapped loudly as I just touched the chin she rubbed on.

She's definitely starting to like me.

A half hour later, I was getting dressed to go home as one of Ichiya's men gave me a small orange pouch containing some bucks. I was instantly surprised at how much I gotten! 120 bucks, holy hell! He must really respect me more than Mr. Johnson. But then again, I thought about that too much. Not only because of Mr. Johnson's death but also Ichiya's ways of being creepy. It's best not to think of that part for a while.

I then left the nightclub before walking my way out into the empty streets. I took a quick set to look at the night sky before me. Clear, with a few clouds and starts. I guess the weatherman lied once again. When will it really snow?

While I was walking my way home, I then heard a familiar voice.

"I'm glad I got to see you again." I immediately turned to see Blizzaria from behind, smiling at me.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Nice to see you too. You might have noticed that I've gotten a job back at the nightclub." I told her.

"I could see that. How is it so far?"

"Eh, rather alright I guess. But for the most part, it was pretty fucking tiring. But I had no choice anyway."

Blizzaria then asked me. "If it's okay if we can talk all the way to your home?"

I blushed a little before answering. "S-sure…"

And so, for the next few minutes, we just had a chat about our current activities that time. Blizzaria told me that she's been getting popular in town, and has received some interesting fan mail and gifts from people. I had the courage to tell her about what happened to my old job, and how Mr. Johnson's life got taken away by those robbers. That memory would never leave my head.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry to hear that…" Blizzaria said, her face filled with concern.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either. I always hated him, but deep down, he deserved better." I said. "So I decided to get a job at The Ghostbox, you know, to earn some extra dough."

Blizzaria made a small smile. "Well, you may be excited about that though. Because I get payed extra for every week. I almost felt like I was rich already."

"I see." I wondered how Ichiya managed to do that to his workers anyway…

The two of us then stopped by my crappy apartment as I walked up the small steps. "Well, this is where I live."

"My my, it looks rather dirty." Blizzaria said.

"Heh, trust me, it's more crappy as it can get. That's why I'm planning to save up some money and find a way and buy a brownstone here in town."

"I'm sure you will." Blizzaria then walked up to me. "But anyways, I have to go now. But I hope that we could see each other soon~."

I then made a sly smile. "I'm sure we will. Well, see ya."

Blizzaria giggled as she rubbed on my chin again, making me flush. And then, the unthinkable happened.

She kissed me on the cheek.

My face became red as ever as I nearly jumped up in surprise. With another giggle, she make a wink. "See you~." She said breathlessly before walking away back to her home.

I just stand there in both disbelief…and joy.

God damn, I need to make that phone call.


	7. Assault

**Another Friday, another update. This is possibly my favorite chapter so far to write, I just love it! But either way, next week may be a delay or not I'll have to see. BTW, this chapter includes some small sexual themes, including sexual assault. But things won't go M rated until later on. But for now, enjoy this week's chapter :).**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven — Assault**

I woke up well this morning from a good sleep last night. Even though my first shift was kinda tough, it managed to go rather smoothly. And that's something I could take. While I can still feel the unsure presence of Ichiya, I would surprisingly feel relaxed doing my job as a waiter. Maybe it was because of Blizzaria, as she was the only one there who made me feel rather calm. And the fact that she kissed my cheek from yesterday means that she really likes me. I'm definitely making that phone call soon, but yet, my shyness of talking to chicks still kicked in…

While having my breakfast, I put on the news to find something rather shocking.

The interrogation with one of those robbers was halted when more of his buddies broke into the police station a few hours ago. A shootout happened and they managed to escape while retrieving one of their members. That's surprising actually. I keep wondering as to how they managed to succeed at every task they do, especially at something like this. But either way, it pissed me off, I can't believe that their still out there…

Just then, my phone started to beep as I actually gotten a text from someone. My eyes slowly widened. Was it actually from Blizzaria? Well, it can't be possible unless I gave her my phone number, but I didn't. So who could it really be? Scrolling through, it turns out that it was from Casanuva.

 _Come in at 9! There's gonna be a pay day tonight at the end of our shift~ XOXO._

I slightly groaned at the end of his text, but was rather amused at what he said. I'm actually glad that it's going to be pay day already, kinda early actually. But it's weird that I'm getting paid again, even though I already did last night. That was odd. Back at my formal job, I would usually get pay days at the end of every week. And I'm not even at the end of the week yet, that's pretty neat.

I didn't know what to respond, so I just typed in an "ok".

* * *

At nighttime, I made it to the Ghostbox on time. When I got inside, it was actually wasn't that crowded once again. This is good for me at least, that way I won't have to be stressed at serving the people their food I looked around the place, everything was pretty calm. A jazz band was playing some music on stage, lighting up the chill atmosphere. I took a quick peek near the bar table to see if the bartender guy came back, but he didn't. It was the same new guy from last night. Where was he really? Perhaps he's on break for tonight?

"Ah, so you have returned again I see…"

A familiar, chilling voice was heard from my ears as I started to shook. Aw crap, not him again…

I then turned around to see none other than Ichiya himself along with his men, sitting at a special table together. He looked at me with that suspicious, relaxed smile. His half-shut eyes didn't even help though. He was really starting to creep me out. But, since I wanted to feel brave, I slowly approached the guy, not wanting to touch the edge of his table.

"U-um, yes." I spoke up. "Good evening, Mr. Moshimoto." I said with a bow.

Ichiya chuckled lightly. "Oh, you don't need to call me that. You can call me Mr. Ichiya or even Master if you prefer."

I felt a bit uncomfortable when he said "master". I rather not put more thoughts into my head…

"But either way, your shift begins now but will end at 11:30. After Frost's performance, I will happily give all of my darling workers their earnings, including you." He continued, setting his eyes upon mine.

"Of course, sir. I'll get on to that right away." I answered before walking away from his table.

I didn't even want to turn around to see if he was still watching me, I just want to get this over with. I still can't believe that I signed up for this job. But then again, I was expected that this place could let me earn some more cash for myself. I just pray to god that he won't do anything to me that's freaking unsettling…

After putting on my uniform, I took a quick look of myself at the mirror. I looked rather handsome, as always. To maybe impress Blizzaria when she comes, I took off three buttons that can expose the upper part of my chest a little bit. It's nice to know that I've been working out for a while, so maybe she'll like me some more if I try maybe seducing her. But eh, maybe someday I will.

For the rest of work hours, I was doing a rather neat job in what I was doing. There wasn't that much stress, well except for that one moment where I accidentally splashed beer onto some lizard guy's pants. He was pretty much pissed as hell, even after I apologized. But while I was doing my shift, I could've sword I've felt the dark presence coming from Ichiya. It seems like whenever I encounter him, he always has some creepy power lurking within him…

He was still watching my every move during that time, and I tried my best not to look back at the guy. Man was he fucking intense.

As my shift was finally over, I decided to take a small break at the bar table. I looked at the time before me as it was only 11:25. There's only five minutes left until Blizzaria's performance. I even sat close by the stage once again to see her in front of me. I'm hoping that she'll sit next to me like last time. That is, if she'll get a break too like me.

I took a sip of my vodka while I was eying on the new bartender. Feeling curious, I spoke up to the guy. "Hey, you know what happened to the old bartender?"

He then turned to me with an annoyed expression on his face. "The hell you mean?"

"You know, the guy with the mustache?" I said, a bit pissed from his look. "Do you know what happened to him?"

"Oh, he had to go and do some personal business for the boss. Nothing special. Now quit wasting my time." He then left off.

What an asshole. All I did was ask the guy. I wonder what business he was taking about though. It must be nothing special…

One minute later, the lights were set to the stage as I started to smile and awaited Blizzaria to come in. And there she was. Apparently, she was wearing the same dress from the other day. The blue formal dress that showed off her chest. That seemed to be my favorite out of all of the dresses she wore. Mainly because it showed a little more skin. After her song was over, everyone cheered for her as I clapped louder for her.

She then spotted me as I couldn't help but make a small smile. She blushed a little before smiling back. I then tried to stay cool as she walked down from the stage and slowly approached the bar table. As on cue, she sat next to me. I was starting to become nervous once again. I was becoming more nervous than Snee for god sakes! But either way, I decided to take it easy as always. Besides, I did felt rather calm with her since yesterday.

"You were really great back there." I started.

Blizzaria smiled. "Why thank you. You seem to be not bad as a waiter at all."

"Heh, well I guess I'm getting the hang of it so far."

"Oh. You seem to have a nice chest I see~." She said with a sly smile.

I noticed that she was referring to my chest being revealed from my top. I then chuckled. "Why thanks. So are yours—" I immediately covered my mouth.

Blizzaria started to blush before making a small laugh. "My, you are such a pervert."

"I-I'm sorry!" I cried. "I just didn't know what came to me and—"

"No no, it's fine. You seem to be the only guy here who's rather calm about me being revealed like this. I have to appreciate that."

This caused me to blush. She's actually right though. I mean yeah, she is sexy, but I don't really go mad over her like the over pervs in the nightclub. I also liked her for who she is, mysterious, smart, brave, and freaking cute.

"U-uh, thanks." I then got up. "I'm gonna go and use the bath. I'll be back in a minute."

She then made a warm smile. "Take your time."

I made a slight, weak grin as I walked into the other hallway and into the men's room. I immediately approached the sink and began to wash my face with cold water.

God damn, what the fuck is wrong with me!? She's just so great and beautiful, I just had to hold up my nervous spots to keep myself calm! Not to mention I just said something about her chest. Damn this is going to be hard. Taking a deep breath, I looked myself at the mirror and dried my face off with a towel. Feeling slightly better, I then gout out and went back to the main room, when suddenly I spotted Blizzaria with another guy.

"So, maybe you can show me more of your tits babe~?"

I saw that she was being annoyed by the guy, as he kept on perving on her as if he's some winner. The hell does he think this sick fuck is? Blizzaria started to get up as the guy pushed her back down with his hands. Okay, you know what…

"Hey, I said that I needed to go." She slightly hissed at the guy.

"No. You should sick back and—AAAGH!" He winced on the floor in pain the moment Blizzaria froze his balls off. He then grabbed one of her shoulders. "Okay you sick bi—"

"She said that she wants to leave." I shouted at the guy once I stepped in. "So why won't you just piss off?" I glared at him.

The guy then got u and glared back at me. "Yeah so what? You think I'm going to obey you, huh!?" He barked as he pushed me, almost making me fall off.

Feeling extremely pissed, I pushed the guy to the floor with great force, shocking almost everyone in the room. I didn't care how everyone was feeling. I didn't even wanted to start a huge fight either, or maybe I would. That bastard deserved not to mess with her. And now he feels my wrath once I shot him a death glare.

"Now go. _Fuck off_." I growled breathlessly.

The guy immediately got up and ran out of the building. Once that was over with, I felt the long silence ending with a few claps and cheered from others, glad at what I just did. I appreciated it, though I only did it to protect Blizzaria. I then walked up to her. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She gave me a weak smile. "Thanks…"

I smiled back. I'm glad that she's alright.

* * *

A half-hour later, everyone inside the nightclub finally started to leave. I was even given a few praises from others after I protected Blizzaria from that creep. I didn't really wanted any praises, but I felt a little glad that they understand what I was trying to do. Now the entire place was empty, save for me, and the other workers. It was mostly silent, until I felt that familiar presence again coming from down the long stairs.

He was here…

Ichiya walked down rather elegantly as he approached us with his signature smile. "Well done my dear workers. You have made me so proud all night. So with that, I give each and every one of you your rewards…"

One by one, he gave each of us a white envelope, containing our weekly pay. I then peeked at him giving Blizzaria her pay as he whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry, dear. Yours is special~…" He said, along with caressing on one of her breasts.

My eyes widened at what I just witness. I felt like I wanted to feel rage upon him, but decided not to. I could even see Blizzaria's face slightly darkening as she felt a bit uncomfortable.

"T-thank you, Mr. Ichiya." She slightly stuttered.

Ichiya giggled a little. "All of you are free to go." As commanded, we all put on our coats and went out of the building, until I stopped when he said this. "Just for a moment, Ms. Frost…"

I then hid near a wall as I peeked through into what's going on. Blizzaria did as she was told as she walked back near her boss, lowing her head a little in a rather somber mood. Whatever he did to her, I will promise her that I will kill him…

"I heard about what had happened an hour ago, Blizzaria…" Ichiya began, still keeping his smile. "He tried to hurt you, did he?" He then walked up to her.

Blizzaria then responded. "…Yes, almost actually."

"My my, what a fool he was. I also heard that one of my waiters was able to help you out. The new one to be exact…"

"He just wanted to protect me. Nothing more."

Ichiya chuckled lightly as he rubbed on her chin. "Tell me, my pure love, have you been seeing someone~? Because I won't be very happy about this sort of reveal you may keep from me."

I know that Blizzaria was trying her best to lie as she slowly shook her head. "No master. I wasn't…"

"You don't have to call me master. Ichiya is fine~…" He then rubbed on more of her body, mostly her breasts. "I'm sure that we shall work things out for both of us. Farewell~…"

"F-farewell." She then looked at him one more time as she prepared to leave.

I jolted in fear as I immediately left the area, while not making a sound on the way out. Hiding behind a trashcan, I spotted Blizzaria exiting, knowing that she's feeling sad.

I couldn't believe what I just witnessed. I knew that Ichiya would be a perverted fuck on her. The moment I saw Blizzaria's reaction the other night when I mentioned Ichiya, I just knew that something was up. I'm going to plan on countering him and kicking his ass for what he did. But I'll have to plan that out. Because even though he may look harmless, his dark presence made sure that he was stronger than he looks…

Wanting to clear my head, I then walked into the streets, wanting to go back to my apartment. When suddenly, I heard some voices. It was coming from another alleyway. I went there to find a source and spotted Blizzaria being pinned towards a wall, with a knife aiming towards her neck. And it was some mugger holding her down. I recognized him from before…

It was the same guy who attacked her back at the nightclub!

He started to lick on her neck before she punched him straight in the face, making him drop his knife. I was immediately shocked as she planted a few fists at the guy, and even freezing one of his feet to distract him. But she was suddenly given a kick to the stomach as the guy tacked her to the floor and prepared to do something worse to her.

Enraged by this, I let out a loud yell and ran up to the guy, kicking him in the face at full force. He screamed in pain as I reached out to Blizzaria and carried her up to safety. Wanting to settle things for good, I used my own fire powers to burn his face off, causing him to scream more. I punched him a few times as I pushed him to the floor, planning to crush his upper chest with my feet. I gave him a glare as he was getting scared.

"What the fuck did I told you?" I growled. "I told you to piss off and you didn't even listened to me…"

"W-w-wait, please! I'll give you my money man! Just please don't kill me!"

I didn't even pitied him. I just kicked his face and knocked him out cold. The guy really needed to shut up, it was annoying me.

I then helped out Blizzaria, who looked fine despite what just happened to her. "Blizzaria, are you okay?" I said with concern, wanting to check if her bruises got worse.

She then pulled out a weak smile. "I'm alright. I managed to spot him. Thank you for saving me…"

I made a smile as well. "You're welcome."

* * *

After the police arrested the rapist, I gladly assisted in walking Blizzaria home. She didn't wanted me to do so at first, but she decided to, since she was proud of me helping her out. It was the least I could do. I didn't want to see her suffer like this. Even after she gotten touched by her shit boss…

We then made it to the other side of the neighborhood as I stared at Blizzaria's home in awe. She actually lives in a nice-looking brownstone house. It looked way better than the size of the apartment I live in, to be honest.

I started to whistle. "So this is where you live. I'm impressed."

Blizzaria giggled. "Thank you. I managed to save up and fixed up the place. You want to stay in for a bit. It's actually getting late."

I started to blush at what she said. Yeah, it was getting late though. Well, staying inside Blizzaria's house would be nice, but I decided not to. Maybe another time. I then chuckled. "Eh, it's alright." I just wanted to make sure that you'll be safe."

She started to blush as well before making a warm smile. "That's so sweet of you… You know something? Out of all of the people I've met, you really care for me the most. And I definitely appreciate that." Blizzaria then walked up to me, holding on to both of my shoulders. "So thank you, for protecting me."

My blushing face was getting redder at the moment. Her face was closer to mines, we could kiss at any second. But I don't really want to kiss her, do I? I didn't know what to do as I stared into her green-blue eyes. After a few seconds, I did the unthinkable.

I kissed her right on the cheek.

My heart beat faster as I cried in shock. Blizzaria's eyes were sparking as her blush became deeper, and so did mines. Oh my god, what is this some kind of cheesy romance movie!? I then let go of her as I was trying to hide my blushing face from her.

"I-I'M SORRY! I JUST ACTED LIKE A DUMBASS! AND I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING!" I screamed.

Just then, I heard her laughing. But it wasn't at me at all. "No no, it's alright. I understand." She smiled. "It's my fault really, I just…"

"I…I know…" And then she kissed my cheek before I flinched.

Blizzaria then giggled. "Good night, Chansin."

I then stuttered, completely speechless. "G-goodnight…"

She took one last look at me before she went back inside her house. After a few seconds, I started to run my way back to my apartment.

I can't believe it! I just kissed a girl! A FUCKING GIRL! I wanted to scream so loud but that would be stupid.

This is probably one of the best nights I ever had.


	8. The Call

**Another chapter has come! I knew that I would post this one this week, as I may be busy next Friday. So yeah, as you read the title for this chapter, you know what's up.**

 **Enjoy :).**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight — The Call**

"Hey Blizzaria, it's me Chansin! Ugh, wait no…"

I tried.

"Yo Liz, it's me, the nice-looking waiter from th—god no…"

I tried again.

I spend almost my entire morning to try and call Blizzaria. But every time I kept practicing, I would always fail. And it sucks really. How can I be able to talk to her in person, but then get nervous when talking to her on the phone? Just the thought of hearing her soft, natural voice on the phone would make me shiver in embarrassment. Or maybe try feeling me up. I just needed a little more time.

After having my breakfast, I decided that it was best to finally call her already. But what if she's busy at the moment? Maybe she already went out? I couldn't let that ruin me though. I still want to make that call. But the question is, what should I tell her about?

I slapped myself in the face out of pure stupidity.

God, I'm such a dumbass! I don't even know what to say to her! Maybe I could just say how she's going and that's it. Or should I maybe ask her out?

I didn't know though. I already met her a few days ago. It's probably too early to go on a date with her. I'd rather take things easy until the time is right. But Blizzaria is starting to like me already. So I guess it is early to ask her out. Not to mention, I saved her life yesterday from that damn rapist. And we have bonded recently, even after I gotten that new job as a waiter.

So, with no time to waste, I picked up Blizzaria's phone number and dialed it on my phone. I could hear the beeping of the signal reaching as I waited for her to pick up. But then…

 _Sorry. Please call back and try again._

I sighed in defeat. She must be busy at the moment.

I'll try again later.

* * *

Later on at night, I entered the nightclub once again to find it crowded as ever. Holy crap is there so many people in here. It was fucking amazing. Boy, am I gonna have to put up with this shit, am I? More people means more stress for me. I took a quick look at the bar table and that new bartender guy was still there. Whatever happened to the other guy? I was told that he went to do some business for Ichiya. But what kind of business actually? Was he alright?

"Ah~! It's great to see you again, Kitten!"

The sound of that familiar voice made me cringe. It was Casanuva, wearing his waiter uniform, as he encountered me. "My apologies for not being there with you last night. I was on my break, Kitten~."

I made a small blush while raising an eyebrow. "K-Kitten?" I spoke up.

Casanuva made a giggle. "Why yes. It's because of your eyes. They remind me so much of a cat~."

A c-cat!? Is he that serious!? This was getting fucking awkward anyway. Being along with this guy is freaky enough! I then sighed. "Wow, thanks."

"You're welcome, Kitten. Now you better get ready! Master might notice that you're being lazy~!" He then chuckled before leaving.

I made a small scoff before heading to the changing room. God, I really hated that guy.

So far, a whole lot of hell came into me during my shift. The guests were getting a bit rowdy as ever, being impatient about their food and drinks. I don't know why everyone's acting like this. Maybe someone had a bad day today? But either way, I was starting to get stressed. But luckily, Casanuva was able to help me out along with a few other waiters. And that more and more people were leaving the place, so that's good too.

After my shift was over, it was almost time for Blizzaria to come in as usual. This time, I sat at a booth all for myself. It was even close to the stage, that way I can see Blizzaria better. I took a sip of my beer before the lights were shut off. She came out of the stage as I started to clap alongside the crowd.

Once her song was over, everyone applauded, including me. She then glanced over at me as she gave me a wink. I blushed a little and then winked back. She was really adorable…

A half-hour later, the Ghostbox was already closing up as all of the staff left the building. As I was reaching for my coat, I spotted Ichiya and a few of his men coming down from the stairs, watching us leave. Wanting him not to see me, I quickly grabbed my coat as I was the last one to go. But before I could leave, I felt the rather chilling voice of my boss call me.

"Please wait for one moment, Chansin… I would like to speak with you."

Having no choice, I gulped a little and turned around before facing him with his tired smile. "Is there something wrong, Mr. Ichiya?" I asked him, trying not to stutter.

Ichiya slowly walked up to me. "I heard that last night that you were the one who protected my shining star~…"

I instantly knew what he meant as I slowly nodded. "Why yes. I had to anyway." If I didn't saved Blizzaria, that bastard of a rapist would have killed her…

"My, my… That is very noble of you to do so, I must say~." He said, gently rubbing his hand on my cheek.

My eyes widened as I jumped back for a bit, realizing what I just witnessed. Is he really that interested in me? I then heard him laugh.

"There is nothing to fear about, Chansin. It's just your boss that is all." He then handed me a small, white envelope. "Here is your reward. In addition, I shall give you and my star two days off for the rest of the week."

"T-thank you, Mr. Ichiya…" I said.

Ichiya chuckled a little. "Now have fun, my dear waiter. That shall be all…"

I then walked out of the nightclub without turning back. Man, he was creepy…

But either way, I got some extra money and I get two days off. And Blizzaria will be off as well. That just make things even better!

* * *

As I got back to my apartment, I took of my clothes and put on my regular pajamas. I wanted to go and sleep, but I just want to at least see if I could call Blizzaria. But was she still up at the moment? I don't want to ruin her sleep if she's tired. But I just couldn't help myself.

It was now or never.

I then sat on my bed before picking up my phone. I then dialed Blizzaria's number again as I waited for an answer. I was already feeling nervous. Maybe she's not going to answer. I should probably call it a day and just give u—

" _Hello?"_

My heart skipped a beat once I heard that voice. She finally answered! Not wanting her to hang up, I immediately answered. "H-hey, Blizzaria! It's me, C-Chansin." I blushed a little. "The waiter guy who's your biggest fan."

I then heard her giggle. _"Oh! Chansin. I'm glad that you finally called me. I was hoping that you would answer soon."_

I then thought of more words to say. "Yeah, I'm sorry if I'm calling you so late. I thought that you would be tired by now."

" _Oh no, it's fine. I just came back actually. I finished taking a shower before you called."_

I felt my face having a tint of red. The thought of Blizzaria in a bathrobe…UGH, focus already! "O-oh! Then uh, me too!"

" _Well then, I noticed that you looked pretty stressful back at the nightclub. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"_

"Sure I am. I was just pretty pissed at how so many people came in. Almost everyone was acting grouchy back there. I didn't knew what the hell was up."

" _I understand. I can get a little stressed at my job too. But I manage to relax and take it easy. So, is there anything else you would like to talk about?"_

I didn't know what else to say. What can I tell her? Is there something left out in my mind that I could say? I could probably ask her if she wants to go out with me. But I'm not sure. She probably has other stuff to be busy with and not have enough time to be hanging out. But I can at least maybe try? I just hope that she says yes.

Having all of my courage to answer her, I then spoke up. "Well yeah. I was just wondering if…" I started to blush. I was becoming nervous…

" _Yes?"_ She asked, waiting for an answer.

"M-maybe you would like to hang out with me. At nighttime maybe?"

" _Oh sure! I would love to! I don't even mind at all! I'm actually off for the next two days. So maybe tomorrow, if that's okay with you?"_

She actually wants to go with me! I couldn't believe this! I then answered with a smile. "Sure. I wouldn't mind. I'll even surprise you with some dinner, and maybe have a chat together."

" _Sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow night. Maybe around at eight?"_

"Yeah! That's fine! So I'll see you then."

" _Okay. Bye~."_

I then hanged up before resting on my bed in joy. I can't believe that I finally called her. It took a while, but I actually did it. And now that's over with…how am I going to prepare my date with her?

That's something I'll do tomorrow as I then went to bed.

I'm just hoping that me and her would get along well.


	9. The Date

**Another chapter is here. Once again, apologies for the two week hiatus. I was busy doing some personal stuff. But yes, were finally here where Chansin and Blizzaria have their first date together, along with some backstory from Blizzaria.**

 **Also, I also want to say this, but-THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE M RATED. THIS STORY WILL BE RATED M BY THE 10TH CHAPTER.**

 **So if you want to still review it, then go ahead! But please guys, this fanfic deserves more love. But I really enjoy the support so far, so thanks anyway!**

 **But once again-THE STORY WILL BE M RATED MY CHAPTER 10 NEXT WEEK. READ IT AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

 **So for now, enjoy tonight's chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine — The Date**

Tonight was the night.

The night I finally go out on a date. And it's with a woman who I've met a few days ago. I was really glad that I could finally get the chance to talk with her alone. Sure, we had a few conversations before, but I meant like an actual time to finally get to know each other.

And of course, I was fucking nervous as usual. That means I have to plan out my date with her. Taking her out for dinner, giving her a nice gift, the usual shtick.

God I just hope that I don't ruin this moment.

I just found a nice outfit to wear from the local department store. I didn't want to wear anything too fancy, so I just brought myself a black coat and tie. I even got the new cologne set that came out recently. As I exited the clothing section, I walked passed the pharmacy section before stopping. A familiar item just caught my attention. I slowly walked back down as my eyes widened.

It was a box of condoms.

I thought for a second…

Should I? Or maybe not?

I looked around from my left and right sides to see if no one was there with me. Once the coast was clear, I just swiped the box from the rack.

I don't even know if I should buy this. But then again, Blizzaria is pretty much a sly woman, so I'm guessing that she wants to do the thing with me. Now I have never had sex before. Gleam had taught me how sexual orientation worked when I was young. I always wanted to experience it in person, since it made me curious. But hey, I'm not a huge pervert actually. My brother Sheen is a complete perv but sucks when flirting with chicks. Though when I was a teenager, I sometimes masturbated alone in my room. It was a weird experience, but on the other hand it felt okay…

But perverted thoughts aside, I then made my way to the cashier. I'm sure I felt a few people taking quick shots of what items I have, including the condoms. But I pray to god that they didn't. The cashier lady started to scan my items until she picked out the box of protection. I felt nervous once she made a confused look on her face.

She then spoke up to me. "And you want this too?"

I moved my head a little, my face getting flustered. "U-uh yeah. I'm having a date tonight…"

"Oh okay." She scanned the box and packed all of my stuff into the shopping bag. "Good luck not getting your lady pregged."

My face was getting flustered already. After paying her, I grabbed my bag and exited the store in a fast pace.

God this is one of the most embarrassing days of my life!

* * *

By the time the skies gotten dark, I was getting ready for my date with Blizzaria. After taking a nice shower, I got out of the bathroom, drying myself off before checking the time. It was only 7:15. I still got time. Though I don't know if she's coming to see me, or am I going to her place to see her. We haven't decided on that yet from last night. It's best to maybe give her a quick call and see if she's okay. I picked up my phone and dialed her number.

I waited for a response until she finally did.

" _Hello, Chansin?"_

"Blizzaria, hey." I answered her. "I was just checking up on you. Just making sure that you're alright." I said, blushing a little.

I heard her giggle. _"I'm fine, but thank you for asking. I'm almost ready to go, so I'll meet you there at your apartment at 8."_

I then smiled a little. "That's great. I'm getting ready as well so I'll meet you by the door."

" _Sure, I'll… Oh wait, hold on, Mr. Ichiya is calling me. I'll call you back after this."_ She said, but I was sure that she felt a little uneasy.

I then frowned a little at that name. I still won't forget what happened the other night of what Ichiya did to Blizzaria. That bastard will soon regret it. "Uh, sure okay…" I then hanged up.

A few minutes later, Blizzaria hadn't called back yet. Maybe she's having an important call with her boss. Or maybe he's just being a fucking creep and threating her about something with that shit-eating smile. I would maybe ask Blizzaria more about him during our date, but then again, I don't want her to feel uncomfortable. This is supposed to be a perfect night to relax after all, and at least worry about the bad stuff after.

I then looked myself in the mirror, my clothes already set. I was wearing the black coat, along with a black tie, a white buttoned shirt, some black pants and shoes. This was at least the perfect attire to impress Blizzaria. My phone then rang as it was Blizzaria calling me. I immediately swiped the call button.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, I'm back. I'm already outside."_ She said, but she sounded a little down. _"Sorry I was late."_

"N-no, it's fine. Is everything alright—"

" _Y-yes, of course! Our boss was just reminding me of a few important stuff. It's nothing to worry about. I'll be there in a few minutes…"_

I slightly nodded. "O-okay…"

Hanging up the phone, I wonder why Blizzaria sounded like that. I'm sure that she was trying to come up with an excuse for what really happened.

Whatever Ichiya did to her, I'm sure that I want more answers. But tonight is not the time…

When everything was set, I then heard a knock on the door.

She's here.

"Who is it?" I called out.

" _It's me!"_

Taking a deep breath, I approached the door and opened it. And there she was…

Blizzaria was there, and my god was she beautiful. She wore a nice, long blue dress with some high heels. Her hair was loosened as her blue hair clip was pinned in. Though I prefer her wearing a strapless dress as it makes her look a bit more sexy. But this is fine enough. She's perfect the way she is. I started to blush as I just stared at her. And even she stared at me as well.

"H-hey…" I said with a small whisper.

Blizzaria smiled. "Hello there. You actually look great."

I went back into reality once I snapped out of it. "U-uh, so do you." I then saw her taking a peek at my apartment once I jolted in a panic. "W-wait, don't look in there!"

"Um, is that your apartment?" She asked me, still staring at my place.

I then sighed. "Yeah, this is where I live. It's been like this ever since I moved in."

Blizzaria frowned. "Woah. I'm sorry about this."

"Eh, it's alright. Once I save up some bucks, I can finally move out of here. And thanks to the new job I have right now, I might have some extras to help me out." I smiled a little, but it faded once I see Blizzaria's frown getting deeper. It was starting to get me worried. "Hey, are you alright?"

She then turned to me, her frown immediately gone. "Huh? O-oh um, yes. I'm fine." She then smiled. "So, are you really to have some fun?"

I was still unsure of what just happened, but I made an attempt to smile anyway. I couldn't say no to that adorable smile of hers. "Sure."

The two of us left the building as we felt the very cold breeze coming around us. Man, was it freaking cold out. I covered myself with my coat before sharing it with Blizzaria. She then giggled before walking out. "You sure you don't need any warmth?"

"No it's fine. I am a snow woman, after all. So I can be able to walk in colder areas without needing any warmth." She explained.

I nodded at what she meant. "That could explain why you have those ice powers though. I really think that's cool."

Blizzaria blushed a little before smiling warmly. "Thank you. I have trained them before."

"I see… S-so um, I guess we could go and find a nice restaurant to eat."

"Oh that's fine. There's a nice seafood restaurant down the street that I'm sure you'll love. All of the food in there are so elegant. It's one of my favorites to visit."

I smiled. "That's great then. I actually kinda like seafood. In fact, my brothers love seafood a lot. I guess it runs in the family."

"That's interesting. I would love to know more about them."

My smile gotten brighter as continued walking our way to the restaurant. I just felt happy that I wasn't acting so nervous anymore. The more I talked with Blizzaria, the more I felt calm.

Maybe this won't be so bad after all…

* * *

As we made it inside the restaurant, we were given a booth table which had a nice spot of a window showing what's outside. It seemed like the perfect location for us to eat. As we both sat down. We decided to take our orders. I ordered a shrimp scampi while Blizzaria ordered a lobster bisque. The two of us sat down in silence, until about a few seconds in, I started to at least lighten the mood.

"Well, this is a nice place so far."

"Thanks. It's one of the special options that I wanted to choose for our date." Blizzaria smiled. "So, since were now here, how about we finally get to know each other?"

I smiled back. "Sounds like a fun plan to me." I joked a little. "So, do you wanna start?"

She smiled nervously. "Um, maybe you first?"

"Alright." I then started to explain. "Well, I used to live with my three older brothers. Sheen, Snee, and Gleam, who's the oldest of us. We've been living in the suburbs since we were little kids. We never knew our parents since we founded each other one by one."

Blizzaria nodded. "I see."

"My bros founded me as a baby when they were little. Gleam was 7, Snee was like 5, and Sheen was only 3. I was practically a month old when they discovered me."

"Wow… I can't believe that."

"Heh, me either. So for the past years, we've been together for a long while. But then, things started to change. We were getting older, and since that Gleam and Snee have been married to their lady friends, it was decided that we should move on. I'm sure Gleam stayed in the house with his new wife, while Snee and his wife moved out. I don't know where Sheen is right now, so it was just me…"

"So what did you do?"

"I did the obvious thing, by going out on my own. But I knew that it wasn't going to be easy. I had to get some more money, which means a new job, and a new place to stay. So I moved into the city and…" I then sighed. "It wasn't really that easy as I thought. My apartment was shit, my job was shit, and everything else was shit…"

Blizzaria put a reassuring hand on mines. "I'm so sorry about this. I didn't even knew how harsh it is for you to live like this."

Her thoughts at least comforted me a bit. "…it's alright. That's in the past now, well sort of. Because now, I'm working at the nightclub, and I'm getting some nice paychecks than my last job."

She then smiled a little. "That's great. I hope that you can move out soon."

"Thanks. So uh, do you have any siblings?" I asked her.

I was sure that Blizzaria looked a little shocked at what I said, she even dropped her fork into the floor. "Oh no! I'll pick it up!" She went down to get it.

I went down as well to help her. "No, no! It's fine! I'll help!" I founded the fork as I cleaned it off a little and gave it to her.

"Thank you." She said as the two went back to their seats.

I then spoke up. "So um, as I was saying, do you have any siblings?"

Blizzaria started to stutter. "W-well I…" She then cleared her throat. "I do. I have a little sister actually. Her name is Frostina."

"Huh, interesting." I smiled a little. "What's she like?"

"She's um, a really great sister mine." Blizzaria frowned. "She's really intelligent and, I love her for that…"

"Liz? Are you okay?" I wondered. She was starting to make me feel worried.

She then looked at me. "Sure. I'm just a bit tired right now."

"O-oh okay. Then um, you want to head home the—"

"No!" Blizzaria shook her head. "I mean, no." She said calmly. "I don't want to ruin this night. Let's just enjoy it while it lasts…"

"I'm just concerned about you. I mean, you're starting to make me feel worried about y—"

"I'm sure that I'm fine." She cut me off again. "I'm fine. Trust me…"

I wanted to say something else, but I gave up. There was no point anyway. We just sat in silence for the rest of the hour, even when we ate our meals…

* * *

By the time, dinner was over, we decided to head out. But Blizzaria left the place before I could pay the bill. When we went outside, we just walked down the sidewalk in silence.

I was getting worried about Blizzaria. She just went all strange all of a sudden. I didn't even know what was up, she's trying to hide it from me. And she really kept quiet about her sister. Whatever happened to her, must have messed up Blizzaria that bad. But I don't want to keep quiet for too long. I just want her to feel calm again. Like how she made me feel better…

I started with something normal. "So, um…that was a good dinner, huh?"

She was still in silence until she finally answered. "…Yes…it was…" She said in a whisper.

I started to sigh. Something had to be done. "Look…you've been acting strange lately the moment we went to the restaurant. And I was getting real worried about what was happening to you. And, if there's anything bothering you, just tell me…"

"…Nothing's wrong at all, Chansin. I just…" She sighed as well. "I just feel tired, nothing else."

"…You acted strange when I asked you if you have any siblings. And you briefly talked about your sister. Did…did something bad happened to her—"

"N-no!" She started at me for a bit before turning away. "No, s-she's still alright…"

And then, I slowly started to snap. "…This has something to do with Ichiya…doesn't it?"

She quickly turned to me, a bit shocked. "W-what do you mean?"

"Ichiya, he did something bad to you from before, did he?" I asked her.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…"

"…The other night. Before that rapist attacked you outside, I heard Ichiya calling you for something. I had no choice but to peek in. And he was just rubbing your body while you were being so uncomfortable." I explained.

Blizzaria's eyes widened. "You were there!?"

"I had no choice. I knew that Ichiya was up to something the first time I met him. He felt so unsettling, how could deal with this!?" I shouted.

"You're not supposed to know that!" Blizzaria cried.

"I had no fucking choice! What the hell did he even do to you!? Did he did something you in the past!?"

"No!"

"Did he did something to your siste—"

"STOP IT!" She screamed at me.

I was just shocked by her sudden outburst as everything was dead silent, minus the cold breezes. Blizzaria stared at me before starting to cry. And then, she just ran away on the spot.

"W-wait! Blizzaria, stop!" I shouted, but she wasn't there.

I started to run around the city, desperately trying to find her. I know that she can hold on her own, but it was still too dangerous. What if another thug gets her? Or even worse, Ichiya…

But I prayed to god that it didn't happen. I don't want to give up, I want to find her. It didn't help the fact that it was slightly dark out, especially with the area being too damn cold. I then made my way into the park, thinking that she wouldn't be in there. Making sure, I slowly walked in and continued my search for her.

That is, until I spotted a bench nearby with a familiar person sitting there.

It was her…

I slowly walked my way to the bench where I looked at Blizzaria, staring at the floor in silence.

"…I should've known that you wouldn't give up finding me." She said, not bothering to look at me.

I spoke up. "I wouldn't even. I just wanted to help you with whatever's going on. You know that…"

She then sighed. "…You want to know how all of this happened? How everything that I've received became worse?"

Walking up to the bench, I slowly sat close to her, trying my damnest to comfort her. "…It's alright." I said in a gentle tone.

After feeling calm for a few minutes, she started to speak up. "I do have a sister. Or, at least I used to…"

"…How come?" I whispered.

Blizzaria explained. "When I was 9, me and Frostina, my little sister, lived together with our loving parents. Everything was peaceful, until one night, a robber murdered our parents and took all of our beloved treasures with him. Thankfully, Frostina and I survived, but our parents didn't made it out alive…"

I slowly started to feel bad for Blizzaria. The actual thought of losing a parent is devastating, even when you're a child. I slowly stroked her hair before she continued.

"The two of us were now alone. Abandoned. Hungry. And even lost. We spent the last 10 years trying to survive the harsher lifestyle of the city. At one point, we were forced to stay at a few strangers' homes, but unfortunately, it became a turn for the worse…"

"What happened…?"

"When I was 19, she became older as well. So we decided that it was best to get a job and live a better life together. But one night, we were encountered by some gang members in an alleyway. We expected them to kill us or even rape us. But instead, they took us to their hideout. And it was actually a nightclub, led by a man named Ichiya Moshimoto…"

The thought of hearing his name again brought a shiver down my spine. I could probably tell how this was going to end…

"He at first seemed harmless, non-threatening to be exact. But then, we were wrong. He wanted to kill us both, saying that with that calm, collected smile on his face. It looked like that we were going to be killed, until he started to stare at me… He admired me for my beauty and made a deal. If I could work at his nightclub until then, then he promised to give me and Frostina anything that we wanted. A better home, clothing, food, everything. I even told him that as long as that was settled, then he could spare Frostina's life. My sister urged me not to trust him, but I had no choice…

I then showed him my talent in singing, which gave me the part of becoming the main songstress for the bar. From the past year, I slowly started to achieve fame in the alleyways. The more I kept singing, the more Ichiya rewarded us when what we needed… By the time that was done, I told Ichiya that our deal had hit off. But instead of agreeing with me…he _betrayed_ me…" I felt her starting to cry. "He just shot Frostina down by her head right in front of me. He just smiled as if nothing happened. I wanted to escape but he forced me to stay… So I became his personal slave, he became my master. He rewarded me with many items as long as I behaved…"

I became silent until she sobbed.

"I didn't want this to happen…! My parents died, my sister died, all three died right in front of me! I don't even want this life at all!" She then cried.

Wanting to comfort her, I began to hug Blizzaria as I looked at her face filled with tears. "Hey…" I said breathlessly. "It's going to be alright… I know how you feel. What he did to your sister was cruel. You don't even deserve that…" I wiped the tears off her face. "Whatever happens to you, I promise you that everything will be alright. Trust me, I really do care for you…"

Blizzaria just stared at me until she cried again, but this time, she was making an attempt to at least smile a little. I smiled weakly too before she hugged me.

"T-thank you…" She smiled, a few tears draining from her eyes. "For everything."

I smiled too. "It's no problem, really…"

And then, without any hesitation, she kissed me softly, right on the lips. I was completely shocked before I just kissed her back.

So we just spent the rest of the hour, kissing together on the bench, not caring about the cold air anyway…


	10. Snowfall

**Hoo boy, are we entering M rated territory here! Apologies for a rating change, even if you are very uncomfortable about the rating. But I still wish that this story gets more attention now that it's in the M rated section, which I don't thing has enough feedback from it's other M rated stories, but still guys, this story needs more love.**

 **So yeah, if you don't want to read the sex scene, then just skip to the end! But if you do, then you're in for one hell of a ride B^).**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten — Snowfall**

I thought that my first date with the woman I loved would end up becoming rather calmly. But I was wrong really. After Blizzaria confessed how she joined Ichiya, including how he killed her younger sister Frostina **,** I tried my honest best to comfort her. I was glad that she was feeling better, I don't even want to see her like this. We even shared out first kiss together, which felt so amazing. Her lips felt so cold but also so soft. It was probably worth the wait when I thought about it.

We spent the last thirty minutes sitting on the bench together, cuddling each other while receiving some nice kisses. It feels so relaxing, a perfect way to cheer ourselves up from what happened. I then let Blizzaria sit on my lap, wanting to comfort her from her pain. Her own skin felt soft, even her hair. Just as I thought…

I then looked at her smiling, looking at me with that cute look on her face. "Thank you…" She said. "I never knew that you would be so caring…"

I smiled back. "Don't mention it. I just wanted to make sure that you're alright."

"I am… I'm just wondering how I got into this situation in the first place."

"…What if we could just take down Ichiya then?" I asked. I knew that it would be a stupid idea though…

Blizzaria chuckled lightly. "That would be great. But however, Ichiya is said to be the most powerful man in the alleyways. I have seen a few things he had done that was considered brutal." Her face darkened a little. "Including Frostina…"

"…I see." I spoke up. "Don't worry. I promise you that I will help you escape from that creep. Even if it doesn't work, we can still try…"

I felt her hand rubbing on my cheek as she started to smile. "I appreciate that…"

I then let out a small yawn as I stretched out my arms. "Well, I suppose that I should go and take you home then." I got up as I helped Blizzaria up as well.

"That's fine. But, you can visit my place if you like~." She suggested.

"Oh, well uh, I'm not sure about that." I started to stammer. "I-I mean I don't want to get in the way. And you said that you're feeling tired so…"

Blizzaria giggled. "I'm sure it's fine. Besides, I'm sure you want to see more of it."

"Well as long as we don't go to my apartment." I chuckled. "Trust me, it's pretty nasty."

The two of us started to laugh and exited the park, not in a grim mood.

But rather in a positive light…

* * *

The way to Blizzaria's home wasn't that far, surprisingly. It turns out that I was a few blocks away from her, so I can visit her whenever I want to. As we got to the steps, I just marveled at how nice her own brownstone looked like. Now if only I can be able to rent one. I walked my way up to the door before she did. "So um, you want me to open the door for you?"

"It's fine." Blizzaria took out her keys. "But if you want, then go ahead." She threw over them to me.

I managed to grab them as I unlocked the door, opening it for her. "Ladies' first." I grinned a little.

She laughed. "Why thank you~."

As she went inside, I followed her in, before stopped in pure amazement. The entire inside of her house was just beautiful. Each of the walls has a unique shade of blue for each room. The living room has a nice set of furniture, and it even has a black piano from my right. There was a flatscreen on one side, a book case on another. It was just so great. I continued to stare at the place with my eyes widening. I felt Blizzaria softly holding my hand.

"Holy crap…" That's what all I could say.

"Well, I'm glad that you're amazed by this." Blizzaria said. "While I was having my job, Mr. Ichiya managed to give me plenty of cash. It allowed me to redecorate the entire place of my own. Beautiful isn't it?"

"Y-yeah…" I then smiled. "You must have been a hard worker fixing this place up."

"I can be pretty focused when it comes to fixing my house." She then walked her way upstairs. "I'm gonna go and change. Make yourself at home."

I was then alone in the living room, wondering what I could do now. I just decided to sit down on Blizzaria's couch just to relax. Now I wouldn't try and put my feel on her coffee table. That would make me a total dick. I then found the TV remote and turned on the flatscreeen to watch something. I hope that she wouldn't mind if I watched something on her TV. But suddenly, a news report was turned on anyway.

It turns out that another market was robbed by those tuxedo robbers again. I haven't heard about them for a while, but I still won't forgive them for what they did to Mr. Johnson. They broke into the place in broad daylight this morning. And while they were perfectly seen outside, their faces were still covered. One of them had like these weird blasters that were shaped like hearts. I don't know if that reminded me of something, but maybe I'll never know.

After changing the channel to some movie, I got up from the couch and decided to maybe look around for some stuff. But however, I don't want to invade Blizzaria's privacy. But then again, she did said to make herself at home. I looked around her table of photos, containing pictures of her younger self. There was even a photo of her and her sister, Frostina. I have to admit, they do look adorable. She almost looks identical to her sister. Not to mention the hair and eye color. I continued to look at more of them curiously until a voice called out. "Feeling nosy, huh?"

I almost jumped out when it was just Blizzaria coming back downstairs. She must have spotted me looking through her old photos. I was about to intervene until I noticed what she was wearing. A nice dark blue bathrobe with a pajama set of the same color and some white slippers. She wasn't wearing her hairclip, so her hair was still flowing as ever.

God damn was she so hot. I know that this will be distracting for me if we plan on having intercourse tonight. I couldn't help myself though. My face turned red once I stared at her.

She started to notice as she made a sly smile. "Ohh, so you enjoy this, do you~?" She said in a slightly deep tone.

I blushed even harder. "N-no, that's not true!" I tried to turn away. "I wasn't being a perv or anything!"

Blizzaria giggled. "Relax, I was just kidding. And besides, you may get to see the real me later on~" She gave me a small wink.

I understood what she meant as I blushed again. Good lord was she a tease. And a great one, I'll give her that. She then made her way into the kitchen. "Since we didn't have any dessert from the restaurant, you want some ice cream instead?" She asked me.

"Yeah sure!" I smiled. "What flavors you got?"

"For now I got mint chocolate chip and cookies and cream. Whatever suits you."

"I don't mind both." I sat back down on the couch and was greeted by Blizzaria giving me a bowl of ice cream. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She sat down close to me and started eating her ice cream. "Mmm, this tastes so good. What about you?"

"It's not bad actually." I said, mixing the two flavors together in my bowl. "Though cookie dough is my favorite."

Blizzaria chuckled a little. "Oh my, well sorry about that. Maybe next time, I'll buy some cookie dough for you when you come back."

I started to smile. "Fine by me."

"Oh, I remember this movie." Blizzaria's smile beamed as she turned to the TV. "It's this film about a lone detective who gets a female assistant whole solving a case."

"Oh yeah, I remember that one!" I said, realizing where I know the movie from. "I used to watch it when I was a teenager."

"Me too. Their romance in this is rather sensual though, but I wasn't really in an awkward position when I watched through it. And ever since then, I sort of fell in love with the genre."

I made a sly smile. "I'm guessing you're a fan of romance novels, I see."

"Why yes, actually." She blushed a little. "My bookcase is filled with some romantic stories, even the erotic ones~."

"My, that's actually pretty naughty of you, Ms. Frost…" I made a teasing remark as I climbed on top of her, rubbing her chin with my hand.

Then Blizzaria got closer to me and rubbed her hand on mines. "Says the one who was into my chest the other day." Oh she's gonna get it now!

Putting our bowls on the coffee table, I began to playfully cuddle her, making her laugh. The two of us began to have a small tickle fight, acting like little kids in a playground. But suddenly, we both rolled off to the floor, where I was still on top of Blizzaria. The two of us stared at each other for about a second, but it seemed like forever. Our sort of staring contest as over when Blizzaria gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. I then decided to give her a more passionate kiss on hers.

She started to giggle. "You know, I always wanted to say this. but…"

My eyes were set on her, wanting to know her answer. "Yes?"

Her hand was caressing on my left cheek. "…You really look adorable." She said with a sly grin.

I scoffed. "Oh come on, that's not true!"

"Sure you are. Your eyes for example remind me of an adorable kitten!" Blizzaria laughed.

I wanted to object her, but then again, seeing her happy like this made me feel good as well. I really enjoy how better she was after I comforted her about her past. It was really the best I could do. I then helped her up as she picked up the two bowls from the table.

"Give me one sec, I'm gonna wash these off." She walked her way into the kitchen.

After waiting for her, she then came back, but was slowly walking up to me in a rather sensual style. I felt my whole body able being in pure tense. I already know where this was going. I made a small cry when she came close to me, holding on to my shoulders. "Well then, I guess maybe we should head upstairs for some rest. But you know, I do believe that you deserve a reward for saving me the other night~…" She rubbed on my chin, leading the way down to my thighs. "So…"

My face was becoming red as I tried to interject. "W-wait a sec! Now I uh, would love to, but I don't really need any reward! I-I mean I wanted to save you a-a—"

I was interrupted by a passionate kiss from Blizzaria. I wanted to resist, but god dammit, I couldn't help myself. I got into the temptation by kissing back more lustfully, holding on to her curvy figure. I gently pinned her to the wall, making marks on her soft neck, causing her to moan. And to give her a little more pleasure, I even made a small lick on it to make her feel satisfied. She then kissed on my forehead as I was now face to face with her.

"Oh god, Liz…" I moaned softly, caressing my hand on her face.

"You want me, don't you~?" She asked me in a lustful tone.

"Yes…" My face moved closer to hers. "I want you so bad~!" I cried as the two of us continued to make out.

I never felt this before in my life. The masturbations I did when I was a teen may have been comfortable. But this? Fucking amazing…

Before I continue with our tongue kiss, Blizzaria put a finger to my lips. "Now, now… We don't wanna continue this here, now do we?"

I made a sly smile. "I'm guessing that you wanna go upstairs then."

"Oh yes~." She rubbed on my chin. Oh how that always felt so good. "Would you like to carry me there?"

"Gladly~." I then got up as I carefully picked Blizzaria up before walking up the stairs.

We then made it to the top floor, where she showed me the door to her bedroom. As I opened it, I was truly amazed by how it looked like. A large, blue bed, which looked rather soft, a dressing table, some nice decorations. It was rather fitting actually.

I put Blizzaria back on her feet. "Nice place you got here."

"Thanks." She walked her way to her dressing table. "I should fix myself up first." She said while looking at the mirror.

I walked up and discovered all of these interesting items decorated on the table. "Are these gifts?"

Blizzaria smiled, having a tint of red on her face. "Why yes. It actually turns out that I have plenty of fans who adore me back at the nightclub." She made a quick cuddle to one of the teddy bears in her gift pile. "I didn't even bothered at first, but they were so really kind to do something like this. Even if the men there are complete perverts." She chuckled.

I chuckled back. "That's actually really sweet. Maybe I should give you a gift too."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you." I always loved it when she smiled. It would always make me feel happy. "Now then, I believe it's time for us to get ready~." She once again rubbed on my chin. "You have a condom with you, do you?"

"Heh, can't say I have." I teased.

She then laughed. "I see. I'll be right back~." She then exited her room to enter her bathroom.

As for me, I decided to maybe surprise her for a bit, in showing her how sexy I look like. I carefully took off all of my clothes, revealing my muscle-toned body. I took a quick look at myself in the mirror. Man do I look good. And perfect for my girlfriend. Opening the box of condoms, I took out one packet and set the rubber protection on my own member. Thank god it fits, otherwise my girlfriend will kill me for sure if I didn't wore one. And as the cherry on the top, I put on my white shirt as a way to reveal my chest. I sat on the bed for a bit until I heard Blizzaria's voice.

" _Chansin, I'm ready~!"_

"Okay, come in when you're ready!" I called out to her.

When the door opened, she came in and closed the door, revealing the same bathroom she wore. I was about to become a bit confused, until she slowly took off the top part, teasing me with her chest. She then took the whole robe off, revealing a nice set of dark blue lingerie.

"I look amazing, now don't I~?" She said seductively.

I started to smile, my eyes being half shut. "Blizzaria, you're trying to seduce me it seems."

"Why of course~." She walked up to me, rubbing my cheek. "What else, really?"

I chuckled. "Well then, I bet that you must be dying for this, so…" I then took off my shirt, slowly revealing my abs. "I know that you've been waiting for this." I said deeply.

Blizzaria started to blush, her eyes completely widened. "Oh my god…" She whispered, gently touching my abs. "How did you managed to develop this?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked!" I grinned. "When I was a teen, my bros and I got into some training since we were swordsmen. I was pretty scrawny at first, but as time developed, I kept my best in getting into shape. Jogging, sit ups, the basic deal."

"I see." She then pinned me to the bed. "Well I wanna see how a sexy man like you could try and wow me~."

"Oh, you called me sexy? Whatever happened to me being cute?" I pouted playfully.

"You're both sexy and cute. It's what I love."

"So are you."

We then began to continue our make out session from downstairs, dominating Blizzaria in our own tongue kiss. While I was busy, I reached for her bra and began to unlock the straps, taking it off from her. She slightly gasped at what I did before giggling. "You're so naughty…" She said. I then took off her panties as well as I laid them on the floor.

"What can I say? I couldn't help myself." I said as I got myself off the bed. "Now, how about we position ourselves then?"

"Sure~." Blizzaria moved herself under the covers, motioning me to join her. How could I even resist?

Feeling ready, I got inside the warm bedsheets as I got on top of her. We simply kissed each other, moaning and gasping like how other couples tend to do it. I then took a minute to look over Blizzaria's amazing body. Perfect beast size, a nice ass, damn was she fine. I planned out on what to do first. I want to do whatever I can to pleasure her. I want her to feel me…

Damn, I couldn't even believe that it went through my thoughts. But it must be the intense heat I was in with her, making me feel so passionate.

Looking down on her body, I spotted her vaginal area. I moved down to face it with its warm liquids coming down like honey. This is actually my first time doing oral. A good start in making her feel good. After taking my time, I began to take a nice gentle lick, which caused Blizzaria to gasp. Right on cue, I slowly started licking it as I heard her moaning. That's good, her moans were really turning me on. I felt her hand suddenly rub on the back of my head. I raised my eyes up on her face, looking like she wants more of me.

"Continue, please…" She begged in a whisper.

I obeyed her command and continued my job. I kept licking her clit further and further, it was for some reason, making me turned on. Blizzaria's moans gotten louder as I tasted more of her lower region's fluids. They tasted rather stale, but also a bit tangy. I slowly started to moan as I was slowly close to an erection, but I want to save it for the real position. After for what seemed like a minute, Blizzaria let out a cry of ecstasy, begging me in repeat to keep going. I was getting a bit tired, but I would still do it for her.

"O-oh, Chansin~!" She moaned. "Y-yes~! Oh yes~!"

I felt more of her liquids splashed a bit on my face as she had reached her orgasm. Wanting to feel her more, I got back on top of her, holding her as I kissed on her chest.

"You were so great." Blizzaria smiled. "I didn't even knew that you would do it so well."

"I thought so as well." I said, wanting to breathe. "I'm glad you enjoyed that. It was rather great."

"Well, you know what I'm really waiting for. Now, do you~?" She asked me in a teasing way.

"Oh yeah I do~." I then positioned myself. "I'm gonna be so ready for this…" But before I could start, I was beginning to feel a bit nervous.

Blizzaria noticed and answered. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm sorry it's just uh, I'm not sure if this position might hurt you."

"I see. It's alright though. The small bleeding through the start of penetration wouldn't be a problem really. So I'll be fine…" She put a reassuring hand on my cheek. "Trust me." She even gave me a warm smile.

I rubbed her cheek as well. "Alright, but if it hurts then just let me know."

She then nodded.

After taking a deep breath, I carefully inserted my member into her own womanhood. The two of us started to moan from its pressure. It was a sign that the warm feeling was yet to come. I was beginning to feel a bit nervous. And it's stupid really. I could do oral sex so well at my first try, but act like a total puss when having intercourse.

"C-Chansin?" Blizzaria spoke up to me. "Is something wrong? Just please tell me. "She said softly.

I then sighed. "I'm just worried about you…"

"It's okay. I already told you about—"

"I-it's not that. I mean…" I sighed before facing her. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. About Ichiya, really…"

Blizzaria's eyes sparkled as she got up from our position to comfort me. "No no, don't be like that. He won't even try and interfere in something like this. Yes, he had some awful things to be before, but at least you would never assault me." She made a weak smile. "Unlike him, you really do care for me, and I really appreciate that…"

I smiled for a bit. "Heh, I guess you're right. So you want to continue?"

"Fine by me." Blizzaria chuckled.

The two of us got back to our sexual position as I slowly began to press my way inside her. I felt her moaning as I felt some pleasure as well. Wanting to feel more, I slowly began to press in back and forth, slowly feeling a tingling sensation all over from my body to my own balls. I heard Blizzaria moaning for me as she wrapped my arms around my back. I slowly started to moan as well as I began to go faster for the sake of feeling some pleasure.

"O-oh Chansin, yes!" Blizzaria cried. "Go faster for me~! Please~!"

"I-I will!" I shouted.

The two of us hugged each other as we almost reached our climax. I kept thrusting inside her that I wanted to break free. Oh god did it felt good. No wait…

It felt _really_ fucking good.

"O-oh fuck~!" I started to moan loudly. "B-Blizzaria, I'm going to cum~! I can't hold it—A-AAAH~!"

"Oh Chansin~! A-AAH~! I love you so much~!" Blizzaria screamed in joy.

"I love you too~! A-AAAH~!"

With a loud scream, I felt an urging stimulation from my own member.

I just had sex for the very first time.

I took off my condom to let my own fluids drip into Blizzaria's womanhood. I then looked at my girlfriend, smiling while catching her breath. The two of us stared at each other before we make out once again. We then laid down together, remembering what just happened. "Holy fuck…" I spoke up. "That was so amazing…!"

"Oh yes, it was…" Blizzaria smiled. "You were so great. I'm impressed from someone who attempted intercourse for the very first time."

"Heh, it's what I do." I then grinned. "Unless you're up for round two~…"

Blizzaria then yawned. "Oh no it's fine. Right now, I wanna prepare myself for bed."

"Fair enough, I guess." Wanting to do something else, I grabbed hold of Blizzaria's breasts and started to press on them. "Oh my, what a soft chest you have, Ms. Frost~!"

I was able to make her laugh. "Oh stop it!" She then looked at the window. "Chansin…"

"Yes?" I then looked at her direction before my eyes widened.

Tiny white droplets were floating down from the sky. That could only mean one thing.

The snow has finally come.

"Oh my god. It finally came!" Blizzaria's smile beamed.

I couldn't help but smile as well. "Well I'll be damned. The snow did came in. It looks amazing…"

"I was going to say the same thing…" Blizzaria turned off the light and cuddled me to the bed. "I love you, Chansin. So very much…"

"I love you too, Blizzaria…" I took a small kiss on her lips before sleeping with her.

The two of us then went to bed while the snowfall had started to begin…


End file.
